


What I Missed

by RanshinNusuko



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Summary: Henley Reeves成为J.Daniel Atlas的助手三年了，现在大约是她离开他的时候了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是乱臣盗子！尝试性搬文中……

      “她是我的助手。”Daniel声音沉的吓人，似乎极力克制着自己的怒火一般，“我留她在我身边是为了完成魔术，不是像搞什么车展一样，让她穿着这种东西吸引变态男人的眼球。”  
    “别这么生气嘛，”矮胖的秃顶男人掏掏手帕擦擦鬓角的汗，赔笑道，“这也不是我要求的啊，是人家主办方要求的，我们能不答应吗？”  
    见Daniel脸色阴沉，男人心里叹了口气，继续劝说，“现在的行情，你还不知道吗？时代变了，还有多少人来现场看魔术，即使你是J.Daniel Atlas，魔术圈里无人不晓的天才，出了这个爱好圈子，又有几个人知道你？人嘛，总要学会妥协……”  
    “我不会让我的助手穿几根皮带就上场的。”Daniel重申道，语气更凝重了些，“特别是在这种恶心的老男人聚集的地方。”  
    “可是恶心的老男人肯掏钱。”男人也没了耐心，渐渐收起笑容，“我只是个拉生意的中介，不是你肚子里的蛔虫，现在行情不好，大家都拼了命的想混口饭吃，Danny，兄弟，我劝你一句，保全面子重要还是填满肚子重要，你还是自己掂量一下。我已经给你推过很多次生意了，再这样下去，我的信誉也会变差的。”  
    Daniel像耳边飞着只苍蝇似的，对”Danny”这个称呼皱了皱眉，但这个词后面的每一个字他都无法反驳——他现在存款眼见就要清零，生计都成问题，实在是没什么资格去挑三拣四。如果中介还只是信誉要出问题，他就是已经遭遇信誉危机了。  
    J.Daniel Atlas心高气傲，下三滥场子不接，暖场魔术不接，寒暄客套摆架子的场子不接，推来推去，最后反而更没什么靠谱的邀请了。  
    “你所需要的不过是劝Henley穿的性感暴露点，和几个老板喝几杯调笑几句，钱就到手了，多简单啊？”中介继续劝道，“如果Henley实在不愿意干，你那个前助手，叫什么……Rebecca？听说她最近到处找能上的场子，你们又是老搭档了，叫她来也行。”  
    Daniel没吭声。  
    “不过说实话，Rebecca是比Henley长得好些，身材也更纤细，没准那几个老板更开心……"  
    “而且你看，这衣服也没这么暴露嘛！该遮的地方还是遮了的，小姑娘不一定就不会接受。现在的姑娘大胆着呢！”  
    “女助手不就是为了吸引观众眼球嘛？这也算一种吸引嘛。助手不敢脱，魔术师是很难接到工作哟……时代变啦，你要么有能耐上电视，要么，还不就是在各种小场子里转悠……”  
    “够了，”Daniel打断他，“你不用说了。”  
    “怎么，想通了？”中介脸上这才挤出笑意，“要不要给Rebecca打个电话？要我说你这助手换的就不值当，Henley这个姑娘，不开窍啊……"  
    “不用，”Daniel站起身来，随意的扫了一眼杂乱的小办公室，这里他曾时不时就来，曾是他主要的工作来源，“我不会接的，就这样吧。”  
    “一直以来谢谢你了，虽然你也没怎么帮到我，”Daniel眼里满是讥讽和愤懑，“以后不用给我介绍工作了，我们的合作结束了。”  
    “哎——"  
    他无视身后男人拔高的音调，头也不回的甩门出去——临走前还不忘把那几根皮带嫌恶的丢到地上。

    绝对不可能是好事。  
    Henley收拾着魔术道具——其实已经没什么好收拾的了，她一直把道具管理的很好，只是Daniel脸色阴沉的可怕，她不知要怎么上去搭话，所以只好背过身去，把玩着逃脱用锁。  
    她身后的Daniel仰在沙发上不住的切牌，说不准是在想事情还是在发呆。房间里除了扑克发出的刷刷声和锁不断开关的咔哒声之外，安静的出奇。  
保不准又和中介吵架了，Henley猜测到。Daniel在圈里并没有什么关系很好的朋友——当然，依他的性格也很难交到什么朋友。所以没有工作或日常需要的时候，他通常呆在家里反复练习花切，很少出门见什么人。  
Henley和那个矮胖的中介见过几面，但并不熟悉。Daniel很讨厌让他的助手和他的中介在不经过他的情况下接触，甚至多说几句话都不行。Henley把这归结于她老板Daniel的控制狂属性，好像世界必须是围着他转的。他身边的人做了什么如果是背着他，就好像是对他的极大背叛。据说他的上一个女助手就是因为私下背着他联系中介接私活而和他闹崩的。  
    Henley并没有接私活的打算。虽然他们的财政状况已经堪忧到她甚至想去百货商场找份兼职，但想想自己当初同意和Daniel组合，就是为了当一个全职的魔术师，而Daniel，恕她开个地图炮，是她见过的唯一还坚持追求魔术的魔术师了。她并不想背叛这样一个人，去当一个不是魔术师的什么人的助手，只为了赚点钱——还不如去百货商场找份兼职来的痛快。  
    Daniel不是个很好相处的人，绝大部分时候Henley在和他的合作——当然，这个合作关系是不被Daniel承认的——的过程中收获的是一肚子委屈和愤怒，但尽管如此，Henley也不得不承认，Daniel这个人从头到脚都是她梦想成为的样子——一个在他骨子里镌刻着的魔术师，不是说她想染发什么的。  
    而且他也不是那么坏，只是有点烦人。他不会压榨新人，或是被迫她去做她不愿做的表演。在道德层面上，这个老板无可挑剔，但Henley依旧感觉到压抑。  
    压抑的来源并非是Daniel，虽然他的确非常难以忍受，但绝大部分来自于她的自我压抑。她想从Daniel身上得到的，远比Daniel能给她的多，比如信任，比如欣赏，再比如……  
    然而她只是个助手，没有资格得到这么多。她只需要有甜美的微笑，有无可挑剔的手法，能支持他在台前尽可能的发挥就好了，至于其他的事情，她没有资格考虑。  
    Daniel不让她插手很多事，又是控制癖在作祟。但Henley猜测本质上，Daniel并不是怕Henley得到他的人脉资源并取而代之什么的（说的就好像Daniel这种自恋狂会恐慌自己有一天被谁取而代之），而是单纯的不把Henley当做合作者——即使她的技能再优秀，也只是他的助手。  
    三年了，Henley对这一点已经学着慢慢接受。  
    所以无论Daniel和中介今天发生了什么，Henley都应该保持沉默，装作自己很忙的打发时间，不要试图给自己的老板排忧解难。  
    “Henley，”Daniel'刷——'的收起牌，单手在椅背上把牌磕齐，回头道：“有时间吗？”  
    “马上忙完，”Henley放下手中的镣铐，“怎么了？”  
    “把你上次做的倒吊逃脱再让我看一遍。”Daniel说着翻过身，换成双膝跪坐在沙发上，手臂撑着沙发背的姿势，“就是我说造型实在太丑没什么表演价值的那个。”

    Henley一直专攻逃脱魔术。事实上她最开始被Daniel注意到，就是在表演一场逃脱魔术的时候。  
三年前，她的地位比现在还高些，还不是谁的助手。那时她是个名不见经传的暖场魔术师。  
有得有失，她现在算不上魔术师了，却有不少圈内人都知道了她的名字——以J.Daniel Atlas助手的身份。  
    说出来可能有点讽刺，但她在心里安慰自己这是一种进步。Henley太擅长自我安慰，就比如尽管Daniel极力否认，并予以轻蔑和嘲笑，把她的心思打击成痴心妄想，她依旧觉得他们两个人是一对好搭档。  
    Rebecca也许比她苗条，让Daniel抱起来轻松些，也不会发生卡在道具里出不来的窘迫事件，但绝不会同她一样，给Daniel的表演带来锦上添花的效果——她也许是助手，但绝不会是陪衬，这点她很自信。然而尽管Daniel没有提过，但她觉得Daniel应该也是满意的。  
    所以，合作，只有在这个词上，她绝不让步。  
    况且Daniel远没有他自己想象的那般聪明。至少，他被她骗过一次。  
    而且至今都不知道真相。  
      
    “救命——”  
    红发姑娘满脸惊恐，嘶哑的哭喊着。汗水和眼泪融了妆，使她看上去无比凄惨。她身上的绳子越缠越紧，在雪白的肌肤上留下殷红的印记，而定滑轮另一边的绳子却越缠越紧。她没有被吊起来，因为她的四肢是被牢牢的锁在舞台上的，所以并非被绳索吊起来的丢脸却带着点香艳的画面，她所面对的是真正的绞刑。  
    “我挣不开绳子……救救我！求求你们、谁来救救我！”她绝望的对着看台上犹豫着出手与否的观众们哭嚎着求救，人们终于相信这不是表演的一部分。有几个人已经赶去试着关闭一点一点拉动绳子的机械转轮——但并没有用，实在太晚了。  
    红发姑娘已经叫不出声音来，她奋力地挣扎，仿佛要抓住最后一点生的希望。简易的表演台被她的动作带的微微晃动，最终，悬挂着滑轮的横梁连着幕布一起坠下，砸在红发姑娘身上，而机械转轮突然失去拉力，正飞速的转动着。  
    撞击声响起，然后归于安静——谁也不敢想那阵骚乱中究竟有没有红发姑娘颈椎被拉断的声音，甚至还没人反应过来去找那姑娘的尸体。  
   “天呐，真希望他们不会让我赔。”  
    划破安静的是后排传来的一句微微气喘还带着些沙哑的女声，伴随着一个男人的轻笑。  
    红发姑娘身上带着些被绳子磨红的印记，花掉的妆容显露出她此时的狼狈不堪，可她却笑得得意，被座位上的男人怀抱着，甚至反搂着男人的脖子躺在男人臂弯里，任凭男人亲昵的搂着她。  
    她翘着脚，绷紧了小腿夹着男人的胳膊，对着回过头来看她的观众们挥手道：“Henley Reeves，谢谢大家！”  
    这是Henley真正意义上的首秀，结束于这个男人的怀里。  
    “不错的魔术，”男人称赞道，他似乎无论是对于魔术本身，还是对于一个素未谋面的姑娘的投怀送抱，都丝毫不感到惊讶，“非常让人……身临其境。”  
“谢谢。”Henley松了手，从男人身上跳下来，不顾个人形象的就近坐在男人身边，擦着汗不住深呼吸，脸上是掩不住的窃笑。  
满身红痕，衣着凌乱，红色的长发被汗水打湿贴在头皮上，妆容花的像个偷用妈妈化妆品的五岁小姑娘，同时丝毫没有淑女仪态的摊在椅子上喘得像个跑完全程的马拉松运动员，但Henley眼里闪亮的笑意却不知为何让男人觉得好看的惊人。  
    “但绳索带来的视觉效果并不够好，”然而他说出口的却实在不算什么赞美，“虽然我敢打赌会有几个变态被你的表演勾起性欲。”  
    “我对锁链逃脱还没有掌握的这么熟练，”Henley直白的坦言，“这是我的第一次表演，我不想搞砸，也不想丢命。”  
    “你之前做什么，给人当助手？”男人问道。  
    “不，在街头变点戏法而已，这是我第一次登台。”  
    “你还需要学很多东西。”  
    “正有此打算。”  
    “有没有兴趣做我的助手？”  
    “没有。”Henley拒绝的干脆，又补了一句，“不好意思，除了失踪多年的逃脱专家Lionel Shrike之外，我不打算给别的魔术师当助手。”  
男人听到她举的例子时惊讶的挑了挑眉，“Lionel Shrike？所有人都觉得他是失败的魔术师，他搞砸了一切，还葬送了自己。”  
“完全是外行人的想法，”Henley吸着不知什么时候出现在手边的苏打以补充水分，然后对于男人提到的“所有人”表达着自己的不屑，“Lionel Shrike是世界上最伟大的魔术师，不管他的魔术有没有被揭秘，也不管他到底会不会浮上来，都不能掩盖他的才华——理论上所有魔术都能被揭秘，也许Lionel Shrike的消失就是任何人都无法揭秘的那个。”  
“我喜欢这个观点。另外，我不是什么'别的魔术师'，是J.Daniel Atlas.”男人说着，声音里已经溢满了笃定眼前的人会答应的自信。  
    “不好意思，谁？”Henley问道，“我只看逃脱魔术，所以……”  
    “……”Daniel被噎的差点一口气没喘上来。  
    这已经不是丢脸的问题了，而是三重丢脸——觉得自己名气很大，对方却完全没听说过，丢脸；难得主动发出邀请，对方完全不领情，十分丢脸；还被一个刚出道的小姑娘噎的哑口无言，丢大脸了。  
    “呃……我猜你应该是很出名的魔术师，真是不好意思。”Henley接话道，“但是做助手？我觉得不太适合我，还是不了。”  
    Daniel和她对视了一小会儿，笑的更自信了：“话不要说太满，你可以等一会儿再做决定。”  
    他该上场了，而他有十足的把握得到眼前这个姑娘肯定的答案。  
    他转身走向舞台，而身后的姑娘也笑的愈发得意。  
    她怎么会不知道J.Daniel Atlas呢？她知道他的一切，包括如何让他对她感兴趣。  
    那场魔术秀，J.Daniel Atlas如愿以偿的签下了称心如意的新助手，Henley Reeves如愿以偿的站在了J.Daniel Atlas身边，双赢。


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel清楚的知道，自己是不该请这样一个助手的。  
并不是说Henley做的不好，实际上，她棒极了，几乎可以说是Daniel助手的完美人选。  
任何姑娘在真正为Daniel工作之前，都不会想到那个自己以为的浪漫情人、那个能永远带给观众惊喜的魔术师，竟然是个如此令人难以忍受的人。  
    超强的控制欲，无人能及的表现欲，和不把任何人任何事放在心上的随心所欲——Daniel不仅职业是个魔术师，他活的也像个魔术师。不像寻常的以变魔术维生的人，他是没有“魔术/日常”状态切换的，无论在台上台下，他都是J.Daniel Atlas，不近人情，不接人气。  
至于风情——他能给你最绚丽的浪漫，却也能把这种浪漫给任何一个人。没有人对他是特别的。  
他是一个极好的魔术师，一个顶尖的造梦者，但却不是一个能带给人生活感的人。不说感情（甚至有人会怀疑他有没有感情），甚至连工作关系都无法长久维持——姑娘们总是对他私下的样子抱有幻想，却只能得到一个疏离的24小时舞台形态，然后捧着自己的伤口和委屈失望而归。  
而Henley却对他的苛求完美兵来将挡——诚然，她并不是每次都能严格按照Daniel的要求完成动作，甚至早先有几次，她还差点出了丑。但她却总能精妙的把“差点”扳成“从未真正”出丑——这个红发姑娘的应变能力强到让Daniel几乎难以招架。  
更别说她对魔术的热爱了——有的姑娘迷恋魔术师，有的姑娘迷恋魔术，Henley显然是后者。她拿手的逃脱魔术水平早已超过Daniel（尽管他是不会承认的，但的确在Henley做他助手之后，他就没怎么试着表演过逃脱魔术了），甚至有着超越业界大师登峰造极的趋势，虽然她对逃脱魔术的热爱致使她在其他方面略逊于普通魔术师，但就Daniel看来，Henley无疑会成为震惊魔术界的明星。  
    当然，是离开他以后。现在她还只是他的助手。  
Daniel确信自己没有看错人。Henley会在日后大放光彩是早就写定的，没有在自己身边做助手的经验也不会让她走多少崎路——甚至给他做助手这件事本身就是Henley Reeves的岐路也说不定。  
他哀叹的是自己选错了助手。  
他不该对一个助手如此关注，但这甚至不是他能用理智左右的，他无意做谁的导师，也不想把谁推到什么“属于自己的舞台”。他没有那么好心，也没有那个闲工夫。  
对他来说，魔术师/助手这种简单的关系是最适合他不过的了——只有没才能的魔术师才会教人魔术，真正的魔术师只会带给观众魔术。有哪个魔术师会在乎自己的助手学到了什么，表演精彩与否呢？他们只是助手，不添乱就行了。  
    他不该选择一个会让他情不自禁关注的助手。  
    Henley迅速学会了锁链逃脱、水箱逃脱，甚至连重口味的动物（别问他什么动物）箱逃脱她都做得来，她已经完全能够自己撑起一场秀了，而她却在做着一些诸如Daniel飞扑克时迅速调整道具箱这类任何人都能做到的工作。这让Daniel甚至有那么一点点内疚——他自己都惊异于自己变得像个人了。  
    Henley是个错误的选择——作为一个助手，她不能和他一样，仰望着同一个位置，这是魔术师/助手关系之间的大忌，因为他们之中只有一个人能够站在舞台中央，另一个人要么甘心当陪衬，要么只能离开。  
    舞台的中心很窄很窄，只能容下一个人，那就是他。  
    你怎么可能留住一个不仅仅满足于做助手，不仅仅迷恋魔术师的姑娘呢？  
    伟大的Lionel Shrike，Daniel看着眼前的Henley——后者正得意的举着锁链，她刚刚完成了一个难度颇高的倒吊逃脱，如果不是因为脑充血的女人真的谈不上美丽，这几乎是一个完美的魔术——不由自主的在心里默念，这一切都太难以……  
    “这是一个变给魔术师看的魔术，”Daniel脱出口的依旧是这样的评价，“你的魔术永远不够漂亮。”  
    “我就当你是在称赞我技巧过硬了。”Henley回道，“也许我应该加点荡绳什么的。”  
    “那只会让你的魔术像是人猿泰山的杂技。”Daniel用扑克敲了敲Henley的肩膀，随后转过头去翻着花切，不再搭理她了。  
    Daniel一直是这样，对Henley自创的魔术从来不提一点建设性意见，至多是夹杂着Daniel特有毒液的批判两句，然后兴致全无一般的结束讨论。  
    Henley的魔术是Henley自己的事，她是Daniel的助手，不是学徒，更不是什么搭档（Daniel恨不得把这句话刻在脸上），自然不配拥有Daniel的半句指点，至于Daniel对她的表演刻薄评判，则仅仅出于对魔术的吹毛求疵——相信她，她的老板就是一个看到街边的小孩子用稚嫩的小手变一个简单而漏洞百出的魔术，都会露出嫌恶表情忍不住嘲讽两句的人。  
她觉得自己绝大多数时候都在想“忍过了这场表演，下一场之前就辞职”，但她不得不承认，有一小部分的她，对于那个除了魔术一概不管不顾漠不关心的Daniel喜欢的出奇。  
她没有什么奇怪的母性，看到那种没什么人缘的风流浪子会萌生出一种绝对会让自己遍体鳞伤的爱和同情那种，她想她只是在迷恋一种光芒，那种光芒时常在一场魔术结束后就消失殆尽，但Daniel却无时无刻不在闪耀着，这让她无比的羡艳，甚至这种羡艳能够压过她对Daniel的所有不满，每次都能。  
    很多魔术师会在舞台下就褪去魔法，变成一个普通人，他们通常为生活所迫，甚至为了一个出名的机会做出各种下流的勾当，或是“屈尊”讨好那些出钱办魔术秀的金主们，全然没了台前那种自信，而J.Daniel Atlas就连睡觉的时候都是J.Daniel Atlas，无懈可击。  
    他想要追求的一切都在魔术里，这使他慢慢接近魔术本身，而非人类族群。  
    她想大概Daniel的毫无人缘正是来源于此，但这却是Daniel吸引着她的地方。  
    J.Daniel Atlas是一场美好而虚幻的梦。  
    大多数时候，他是观众追捧的梦境，他可以在羡慕和嫉妒的视线中深情款款的望着你，牵起你的手带你走向舞台中央；有的时候，他又会化作专门为一个人特别定制的，专属的甜蜜陷阱，他可以在台下依旧保持着迷人的笑容，用你递出的写着电话号码的小纸条变一个只为了哄你一笑的小小魔术。他没有二流魔术师常有的故弄玄虚，那令人心醉的神秘感是他骨子里流露出来的——他是一个完美的表演者，一个无可挑剔的一夜情对象，除此之外，他不曾扮演别的角色。  
    梦总会醒，而Henley总是负责醒着的那部分。  
    那些被Daniel迷得七荤八素的小姑娘们不用操心下一场秀的准备情况，不用焦虑每一次的配合，不用忍受Daniel奇怪的脾气……她们只负责对着Daniel好看的脸和绚丽的魔术尖叫，和偶尔嫉妒着站在他身边的红发姑娘。  
这很不公平，她想。他那倒映着整个夜空的璀璨眼神从未给过她，甚至连一个欺骗都不曾有，他永远只给她一个背影，然后漫不经心的吩咐她做好自己的事情。  
她从未嫉妒过Daniel的任何一届助手，即使这个位置是她自己略施小计才得到的，她甚至从未质疑过Daniel是否会对她感兴趣——他会的，她知道——只是她想要的位置，甚至在Daniel身边从未出现过。  
    无法替代的，不可忽略的，即使骄傲如Daniel也没有任何否认余地的……  
    她迄今为止还未曾从任何一场魔术表演中见过的，甚至自己也无法定义的位置。  
    她不认为自己会成功，这个认知让她愈发绝望——她从不曾这么没有自信过。

    Daniel感觉自己从不曾这么没有自信过。  
    实际上Henley的倒吊逃脱棒极了，他印象中不记得有谁，包括他自己，能够轻易地完成如此高难度的动作，并且是每一次。  
    距上次他看到这个魔术到现在仅仅不到一个月，而Henley的绝大部分时间都花费在替他整理扑克牌上，能自己练习魔术的时间极少，在这个背景条件下，她仅用一个月的时间把魔术的难度又升级了一层。  
    Daniel不仅扪心自问，如果是自己，能够完成的比Henley好吗？还是他和那些占着舞台中央位置，恬不知耻的压榨着自己助手却看不清自己实力的自称魔术师的骗子没什么两样？  
    他不该收她做助手，更不该在意识到这个错误之后无视内心的理智警告继续任她留下，这会毁了他成为J.Daniel Atlas所依靠的一切。  
    她只是个助手不是吗？谁都能当助手，这是一个可以随时流动人手的职业，专门为那些被魔术师的表演冲昏头脑，大约做上几个月就会冷静下来选择改行的小姑娘小伙子们准备，或是那些想要做魔术师却实在没什么才能的可怜追梦人无可奈何的屈就。  
    Henley Reeves不是那种姑娘，Daniel比谁都知道，比起那些助手，她更像他自己。  
    他很困惑，对于他自己的想法，连他自己都不能梳理清楚——Henley Reeves不能当他的助手，尽管她是一个好助手，但他不能留这个助手，但她却是他想要的那个助手，但她又不能仅仅做个助手……他不知自己是在困惑到底要不要将她留下，还是在困惑如何才能把她留住。  
他恐惧于两个人的相似——那是他们注定渐行渐远的根本性问题，即使他万分清楚，没有这份相似，Henley只不过是又一个Rebecca，又一个……又一个他记不得名字的姑娘。  
她最吸引他的地方，正在把她推的越来越远。  
    她不想要Daniel，不想要J.Daniel Atlas，而想要魔术本身——这本应是让他欣赏的地方，现在却让他没来由的惶恐。  
    如果Henley Reeves是一个梦境，那么Daniel甚至无法定义这是一个好梦还是一个噩梦——到底她留下才是好梦，还是她离开是个好梦，或者两个都是他的噩梦。  
    在成为J.Daniel Atlas之后，他第一次有了噩梦，这让他无比恐惧。  
    而他似乎陷入了以往根本不会有的失去自信的怪圈——甚至连该死的工作机会都在找他的麻烦，现在他甚至还要额外担心Henley会选择当别人的助手。  
    谁会甘心做一个拿不到表演机会的魔术师的助手呢？即使她会，她又能坚持多久呢？  
    他能预想到这会是一个打击，但他不敢比较究竟是哪个打击会让他跌入深渊——她成为别人的助手，或是她成为魔术师。  
    不不不，他试图把这荒谬的想法挤出脑袋，她说过她无意成为谁的助手，打动她的仅仅是他J.Daniel Atlas，也只可能是他J.Daniel Atlas。  
    但这次和中介的彻底决裂是否会改变她对他的看法，这点他……他禁止自己胡思乱想，陷入可笑的恐慌，这让他意识到他不得不做点什么，把注意力投射在别的地方，而不是在这里把玩着扑克想七想八坐立不安，恨不得脑后有双眼睛能盯住Henley的一举一动，最好在来一双能听到人心想法的耳朵。  
    “Henley，”他开口道，“先别管你的自虐式荡秋千了，我们有一场新的魔术表演要准备。”  
    “哦？”Henley没有抑制住自己的疑问语气，她看到Daniel已经因为她略微升调的语气词微微皱眉了，“这次是在什么场子，没有场馆的平面图吗？”  
    “没有场馆。”Daniel说着，连自己都止不住兴奋起来，“我们要去街头表演近景魔术。”  
    那是他启程的地方，他知道也是她的。  
    Henley没有问为什么，也没有猜测Daniel和中介到底发生了什么，甚至没有为这场魔术的收益打算过——她被这个提议深深吸引住了。  
   “很大胆的提议，”她说，“我喜欢。”  
   “我们也许只有一个观众，甚至一个观众也没有，这样你也喜欢吗？”  
   “这就是为什么你需要我，Danny。”Henley轻轻一挥手，摸出一顶黑色礼帽歪戴在头上，“没有人不会为一个红发姑娘的魔术驻足，我很乐意客串你的暖场魔术师，免费。”  
    Daniel摘下她的礼帽，戴在自己头上：“我的个人秀从来不用什么暖场魔术师，我会让他们从头到尾只记得我一个人的名字。”  
真是个自大狂。  
Henley见Daniel一脸得意，总想再呛他几句，可话到嘴边又不打算说出口了——那决心放手去冒险的混蛋老板，此时此刻好看的不行。


	3. Chapter 3

    每到周六，来公园放松心情的人总会很多，公园中心的喷泉处更是有很多三五成群的人聚在一起谈天。几个家长一边闲聊，一边还要照看自己的孩子不会失足掉进水潭，他们的身边偶尔经过插着耳机慢跑的人，那些人稳健而富有节奏的迈着步子，沿着小道渐渐消失。  
    不远处有几间颇具格调的餐厅，一家人其乐融融的场面的确不少，但更多的则是成双成对的爱侣互相说着俏皮话。  
Daniel和Henley混在其中，并不显得突兀，两人在窗边某个正对喷泉的位置，随意吃点东西打发时间。  
“你百分之百确定你能成功？”Daniel罕见的没有切牌，他不想在魔术还没有上演的时候就过多的吸引目光，这会显得之后的一切不够惊喜不够戏剧性，而这两样却恰恰是他最喜欢的效果。  
    Henley百无聊赖，用叉子乱拨着沙拉，甚至都没有抬头看Daniel一眼：“你看着我完成了不下百遍，我有哪次失败过？”  
    察觉到她的不耐烦，Daniel不打算自找不痛快：“只是最终确认。”  
    “不如确认一下到底窗外有几个人是冲着你来的，”Henley说着放下叉子——她本身就不打算在表演前吃东西，但不点什么只干坐着又不太好意思，她还没有自家老板那么厚脸皮，点一杯水就敢在这里坐一下午，“没有观众尴尬的可是你。”  
    “你第一天认识我吗？”Daniel丝毫不打算接受自家助手的提议，极度自信的态度让Henley莫名的有了点信心。  
    内心深处她始终觉得这件事不太靠谱，当然，她个人是很期待参与Daniel的街头近景魔术表演的。她丝毫不怀疑Daniel的能力，不怀疑这场秀的质量，只是……如果真的没有观众，一向自视甚高的Daniel能否受得住这种打击，让她不禁暗暗担心。  
    Daniel是她见过的最棒的魔术师，他的每一场魔术表演都是完美的，毋庸置疑，但他只有一个缺点，这个缺点就街头魔术而言非常致命——他没上过电视。  
    虽然Henley和Daniel一样，觉得绝大部分在电视上瞎得瑟的魔术师都没什么真本事，但不可否认上电视对魔术事业的推进作用——魔术的受众范围本来就小，至少上过电视节目的魔术师有机会被更多人认识。  
    Daniel当然是最棒的，但有多少人知道这件事呢？Henley不由自主的担心。  
    但Daniel本人却似乎不受这方面猜想的困扰，他就像之前的每一场表演一样，沉着而笃定，当然，去掉在准备室对Henley吹毛求疵的部分。  
    既然是街头魔术，那么就意味着两个人得跳过最终准备阶段，挤出人群大步上台直接开始表演。这对Henley而言轻松了很多，她不用再听Daniel在她耳旁絮絮叨叨，似乎是在催促她在上场前尽快谋杀自己，但Daniel明显不太习惯手上没有牌可切的时光，他两只手不断的搓着，好像随时都会有扑克或硬币从手里冒出来。  
    “我希望我是第一天认识你，Danny。”Henley提醒自己忽略Daniel烦人的小动作，“至少我还不至于失控到想要剁掉第一次见面的人的手。”  
    “抱歉，”Daniel连忙十指交叠在一起老老实实搁在桌上，“怎么还不到时间。”  
    “耐心，Danny，耐心。”Henley提醒道，“是你自己非要把出场时间定在喷泉被潭底的夜灯照亮的一瞬间的，提前开始就等于毁了这次表演的三分之一，这可是你的原话。”  
    “我知道，而且我没有夸张。”Daniel抬起手腕再次确认时间，“这不是什么电视里放的真人秀，效果不好还可以重录，就算只差半拍，我们在观众眼里也只是赶场的二流魔术师了。”  
    “我明白，我们要的效果是凭空出现，而不是在开灯的时候走上台。我们能做到，Danny，耐心。”她很少有机会能教育Daniel，主要原因是她表演前总要忙前忙后——魔术师负责一切精彩的部分，而繁琐的细节则统统都要交给她——实在插不上什么话，这次好容易逮到机会，Henley不打算安安静静的做一个存在感稀薄的小助手——就算她想隐藏在夜色里，那头柔顺夺目的红发也不允许。  
    Daniel不再接话，干脆盯着窗外的喷泉发起了呆。  
    不仅仅只有Henley，他也在挂心喷泉旁边的人究竟有多少是为他而来的。  
    他没有很好的宣传，不如说他把这次秀当成了他的一次宣传，他本该不抱太大的希望，但总又不由自主的设想这次表演的规模。  
    肯定比不上他最辉煌的时候，甚至他接的最小场子也许都会比这人多——这次魔术就是他以J.Daniel Atlas之名出道以来最最低谷的情况了。  
    他不能保证究竟有多少人会来看这场魔术，但他敢保证的是，经过今晚，所有看过这场魔术的人都会记住他的名字。  
    J.Daniel Atlas，他的骄傲。  
    “差不多了，走吧。”他最后一次确认时间后，招呼Henley。  
    Henley摸出小费垫在水杯下，随着Daniel离开了。  
    两人出了餐厅门，一个向左一个向右，分别混进了人群里，确保没有任何人注意到他们的动作，Henley甚至准备了一顶贝雷帽，藏住她格外有光泽的红发。  
    刚才被Daniel打消的忧心又重新聚拢了起来，尽管她知道就算没有为Daniel而来的观众，他最终还是会收获所有人的目光和喝彩。但她知道这次表演对两个人的前途来说有多么重要，尽管Daniel从未提起，Henley也能察觉最近困扰着他的事情——整个魔术行业不景气，他已经不打算通过中介找到场子了（Daniel一开始就瞧不上魔术师/经纪人的运作模式，也不打算给自己找个经纪人束手束脚），这意味着他和她需要有自己的魔术场，而这次街头近景魔术看似并不重大，实际却是Daniel新事业模式的第一步。  
    随后她又有些郁闷——Daniel的职业规划里，还真的没有她那一份。  
    她那个话多的不行恨不得连自己周几穿哪件外套都要管几句的雇主，却从没跟自己提过他的计划，任何计划，就好像自己只是一个临时雇来给扑克编号的勤杂工。  
     这么想着，她不由得抬眼确认Daniel现在的位置，但Daniel所在的地方却正好被喷泉遮挡的严实，Henley并不能通过在黑暗里朝自己老板翻白眼来发泄心中的不快。  
    这个该死的絮叨多事争强好胜自我中心目中无人的刺儿头控制狂小矮子。无奈她只能心里暗骂，自己爽爽——她可是专业的魔术…助手，不能带着对搭档的不满上台。  
    角落里，她看见一个年轻的小哥正一边确认着时间，一边往喷泉的方向不住张望。也许他是在等什么人，她想，这是最靠谱的猜测了。  
    但也许他是在等这场魔术。  
    这么想着，她露出微笑，该上场了。  
    三——  
    二——  
一．


	4. Chapter 4

“各位恰巧出现在喷泉旁边的无辜芝加哥市民们，欢迎撞上一场即将刷新你对魔术认知的表演。”  
    随着夜灯瞬间通电所发出的嗡鸣声和强烈光亮，Daniel和Henley出现在喷泉水潭的站台边——原本在旁边玩水的孩子对身旁的朋友们发誓，刚才那里还什么都没有，包括两人脚下的站台。  
    “很抱歉我们悄声无息的出现，打扰您平和的周末夜晚，但至少我们敢打包票，小小的驻足能让各位把'平和'改为'难忘'。”  
    “女士们先生们，J.Daniel Atlas！”  
    Henley欣慰的看到，人群里的确有人是冲着Daniel来的，人数还不少，而之前她猜测是否是来看魔术表演的小哥显然已经等到了他今晚想等的人，现在正伸着脖子神采奕奕的盯着站台中央的那个人。  
    她所站的位置正好能看到Daniel的侧后方，就连他的发梢都在灯光下随着微风得意的耀武扬威——人们在为他聚集着，单单为他，而不是买了一场魔术秀的门票碰巧遇上了他，这一定让Daniel得意不已。  
她退到一边，那是她应该站的位置——不抢Daniel风头的，不妨碍Daniel行动的，却能够在Daniel悄悄示意的时候立刻做出反应、在观众眼皮子底下做小动作的绝妙方位。  
“我知道你们怎么想魔术，”Daniel并没有立刻开始魔术，而是双手交叠，对台下因为他们凭空出现而被吸引过来的路人们说，“视觉骗局，虚伪的玩意，认真看几遍就能看穿的把戏……在娱乐活动越来越丰富的今天，魔术的吸引力似乎随着时间流逝而慢慢消泯。这是一件挺悲伤的事情，当然，对我们魔术师来说。但对大家来说也未尝不是一件好事，毕竟现在，只有最精彩的魔术，才能抓住你们的眼球。”  
就像空气是他的储物柜一般，他伸出手抽出一条细细的纸带，等纸带完全被抽出后，他两手捏着纸带两端，轻轻一抖，纸带便被抖成了一张半人高的白纸。  
“我知道，我知道，老戏法了，”尽管人群里已经有人配合的惊呼，然而影响并不大，Daniel对此不以为意，“没人指望用这点把戏赚取掌声，现在，我要把这张纸交给我的助手。”  
Henley配合的接过白纸，看也不看就把它揉成一团，随手抛进喷泉池子里。  
“喔！你干什么？”Daniel佯装生气道，“是打算搞砸我的表演吗？”  
“你说你不指望用它赚取掌声，”Henley支吾着，配合他演起恶老板的戏码：“我以为……”  
“我们本来应该要用它变出后面要用的道具，记得吗？”Daniel的声音夹杂着怒火和羞愤，让手足无措的Henley更加瑟缩了。  
“可是，”Henley指向另一边，“道具已经在那里了呀。”  
观众随着Henley的指向看去，发现原本什么都没有的地方架了一张简单的桌子，没人知道这桌子是怎么来的。  
“抱歉，”Daniel不搭理Henley，转身对观众说，“小事故。总之，现在，我们有一张桌子了。”  
他徒手把桌子搬到正中央，手指随意一抖，抖出两盒扑克牌，“我最擅长的魔术是纸牌魔术，所以我打算先表演一个热热身，毕竟谁也不想一开始就冒险出错不是吗？”  
Henley在他身后两手指着他，对观众做着口型“二流魔术师！”，成功的惹观众发笑。  
Daniel却好像丝毫没有注意到Henley在他背后的小动作。他娴熟的抖动双手，扑克的包装就消失的无影无踪。  
扑克本身似乎没有什么特别，除了牌背没有任何花纹，而是纯白色。  
两摞扑克在他的手中飞快的交叠着，就像有自我意识一般游走在Daniel修长灵巧的十指间——他在表演他平日里最爱玩的花切。  
花切手法再精湛、技艺再高超，也仅仅只能是个过场的小花样，也许人群里的魔术师能看出他的切牌是多么的出色，但在普通人看来，切牌不过是切牌。  
所幸Daniel并没有一直表演花切的意思，他很快把两副牌合成一摞，倒扣在桌上。  
“小朋友，你叫什么？”他向离桌子最近的孩子发问，后者从两人莫名出现在喷泉前开始，就目不转睛的盯着Daniel层出不穷的小戏法。  
“Nico.”孩子用奶音回答，引起不少观众的善意笑声。  
“很好，Nico，”Daniel单手把牌堆往Nico的方向推了推，弯下身来隔着桌子看向Nico，“你知道一副扑克牌里有几张吗？”  
Nico想了几秒钟，用一种孩子特有的拖音回答道：“很多张！”  
Daniel笑着继续问，“你知道具体有几张吗？”看到Nico乖巧的摇摇头，他直起身子，向其他观众问道，“有人知道具体有几张吗？”  
“54张。”前排的年轻小哥回答道。  
“没错，54张。”Daniel重复到，然后又问Nico，“那你知道两副牌一共多少张吗？”  
Nico算了几秒钟，笃定的说出答案：“一百零八张！”  
“没错，”Daniel赞许的摸出一颗糖递给Nico，Nico接了糖喜滋滋的剥开填在嘴里，睁着两只大眼睛比之前更加专注的看向Daniel。  
“现在，Nico，我需要你从牌堆里抽出一张牌——不要给我看到牌面，然后交给你妈妈。”  
“这副牌堆里本来有两副扑克，也就是说，被Nico选中的那张牌在这堆牌里还有一张一模一样的牌。”  
“我知道你们在想什么——这个魔术师一定会找出那张一样的牌，谁知道他在牌上做了什么手脚。”  
“还有——你看他甚至没找人来检查这两副牌！这两副牌一定一开始就被做好了手脚。”  
“好吧，为了洗清自己的嫌疑，我只能远离这张桌子，找个帮手帮我完成这个魔术了。”他望向人群，在跃跃欲试的观众里，选了一个看起来比Nico大不了几岁的小姑娘，“你好，我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“Emilia.”小女孩大方的回答。  
“Emilia，很高兴认识你，现在，我想请你帮我完成这个魔术。”  
“可以拜托你把牌堆抹倒吗？请尽量让牌不要太密……很好。”  
“接下来，Henley。”Daniel往侧后方退了一步，给Henley让出位置，“我会让我的助手帮助你，Emilia，找到那张牌。”  
“不过首先，Nico的母亲，请把扑克牌背朝上放在桌子上，离这堆牌远一点……谢谢。”  
“既然我不能亲自找出这张牌，那么就必须想个办法，让不会魔术的人，比如Emilia，也能轻易的找出这张牌。”  
“你们知道魔术师是怎么找出特定扑克的，对吗？”Daniel提问道，就像他是在教学魔术一般。  
“做标记！”人群里有人喊出答案。  
“没错，”Daniel说，“做标记，很简单，你想在一堆看似一样的东西里找出特定的一件，必须得做标记。”  
“我当然也得在这张牌上做标记，但由于我自己不被允许完成这个魔术，我只能想办法让Emilia也能看到这个标记。”  
“Emilia，我注意到你头上别着几个小黑卡子，可以借用一个吗？很好。不，你拿着，把卡子竖直立在Nico那张牌上，很好。”  
“Henley。”  
随着Daniel的轻唤，一直像个在不同看台观看魔术表演的观众的Henley这才参与进来，像是从手心里拉长伸缩教鞭一般扯出一根细长的小手电筒，然后展示给大家看。  
“这只是一个普通的手电筒，大家看，没什么问题。”Henley配合着Daniel的解说，打开手电往桌上照照，银白色的光斑昭示着手电并没有被做什么手脚。  
“现在，Henley，请用手电筒照Emilia的卡子。”  
Henley没有关掉手电调整角度再重新打开，她甚至没有在用手指接近开关处，直接把光斑移到了卡子上。  
垂直的卡子细长的投影落在牌背上，没有什么异常。  
然后前排观众睁大了眼睛，有的已经惊呼出声音，后排观众伸着脖子试图看得更清楚些——卡子的投影上，翩跹着飞来一只蝴蝶的影子，但却怎么也找不见蝴蝶的本体。  
Emilia睁大眼睛，难以置信的望着扑扇着翅膀的蝶影，它的翅膀时不时扫在她扶着卡子的手上——但哪里都没有蝴蝶。  
有的人试图看向手电筒的光源出，除了晃到了自己眼睛以外，一无所获。  
“没错，”Daniel说，“我用了一只影子蝴蝶当标记。”  
“现在，这只蝴蝶将带着我们慢慢的找到对应的牌。Emilia，你可以拿走卡子了，但我还需要你的帮助。”  
“我的助手将会用手电筒的光追寻这只蝴蝶，它落脚的地方就会是那张我们要找的牌。”  
Henley举着手电，缓慢的让光斑随着不存在的蝴蝶扫过扑克排成的长队，那蝴蝶时快时慢，有时甚至会飞出光斑的范围，Henley不得不提高晃动范围，重新捕捉它。  
观众们全神贯注的跟着蝴蝶的飞行轨迹转移着视线，现场安静的只有此起彼伏的呼吸声。  
蝴蝶终于不再往前飞，却也不像Daniel说的那样在对应的牌上落脚。  
“这里有五张牌都可能是我们要找的牌，它们太密了。Emilia，你可以把这五张牌以外的牌收成一摞，然后把这五张牌分开吗？很好，谢谢。Henley。”  
Henley继续缓慢移动着手电，最终，影子蝴蝶停在一张扑克牌上不动了。  
“Emilia，你可以帮忙把这张牌翻过来给大家看吗？Nico的妈妈，请你也把你那张牌翻过来给大家看。”  
两张彩色的Joker呈现在大家眼前。  
“先别激动，这还只是开场。”Daniel挥挥手压制住人群的鼓掌和欢呼，“这只蝴蝶的工作还没完成呢。”  
“Emilia，拜托你把牌堆正面朝上抹开，让大家检查一下这是不是两副牌。”  
虽然顺序杂乱，但是稍加细心观察，就能发现这的确是两副完整的牌，不多不少。  
Daniel让Henley收回了两张彩色Joker，随手插在两个地方，然后让Emilia把牌重新摞起来，背面朝上放好。  
Henley重新把手电的光打在牌堆上，不一会儿，蝶影又飘到了光斑范围内，停落在牌堆上。  
几秒之后，影子消失无踪，就好像从没出现过一样。  
“不用担心，它只是回家了。”Daniel安抚着被蝴蝶的突然消失吓到的Nico，然后又对Emilia说道，“Emilia，最后一点小忙，可以请你把牌堆再正面朝上抹开吗？”  
Emilia听话的抹开，却发现那已经不是一摞扑克，而是一摞有着同样黑色蝴蝶花纹的卡片，花纹的样式和蝴蝶消失的时候一模一样。  
“啊，糟糕，它把扑克上面的数字也带走了，这下我们没有扑克使了……”Daniel用遗憾的语气说道，“我们只有一堆蝴蝶卡牌。”  
“不过不用担心，”他又不知从哪儿摸出几支油性笔，“我们可以自己画扑克。”  
“接下来要拜托的人有点多……”Daniel继续在人群里选人，“Emilia已经帮了很大忙，非常感谢，拿好你的糖果。哦，草莓味也可以，喜欢吗？Nico？你会写你自己的名字吗？很好。这位小姐，请问您叫什么名字？Colley，啊，有没有四个字母以下的，可能有点写不开，Beth？很好。接下来是一个男人……你叫Jack？来站到桌子前面来。后排的老先生，请问您叫什么名字？Philip？有点长啊……请问您的妻子……Kate？请您到前面来好吗？非常感谢。”  
“好的，我们现在请到了一个孩子，Nico；一位老人，Kate；一位年轻姑娘，Beth；还有一位小伙子，Jack。”  
“现在，请你们每人数13张卡片，然后在一张上签上自己的名字，留出左上角和右下角——很好。然后把它放在最后一张，倒扣在桌子上，中间间隔远一点。谢谢配合。”  
“下面，Henley和我也会一人拿一张卡片签上自己的名字，当作彩Joker和灰Joker。”  
“很好。下面我们要请出另一位影子朋友，它可是Henley的老伙计了，没错，一只兔子，她总是把它从不知何处拽出来。”  
话音未落，Henley便举起手电。  
兔子的影子出现在桌子的一角，随着Henley的逗弄慢慢被牵引到第一摞牌堆前，便静止不动了。  
Daniel用桌上的笔投出影子，在牌摞间设立起影子屏障。  
“都听说过马戏团的狮子会钻火圈，谁听说过魔术师的兔子会跳障碍呢？”Henley说着，逗弄着兔影跳到第一个牌堆上，兔子随着人群的欢呼轻松越过障碍，接连跳过牌堆二三四，也不见了。  
Daniel接连翻开牌堆——每一张牌上都有了签名，甚至从上到下还有1～13的排序。  
“加上这两张，就是一副完整的扑克牌了。”Henley举起扑克展示着，“完全自制。”  
Daniel接过扑克，又是随手一甩，扑克已经套上了壳子。  
他把扑克举起来，两指捏住盒子边缘，另一只手指着它，说“我将把这套世界上独一无二的扑克送给——嘿！”  
喷泉夜灯的映照下，一只影子老鹰突然袭来，两只锋利的爪投在扑克上，然后还没等众人看清，鹰影就带着扑克一起消失了。  
“我说什么来着？”Henley耸肩，“永远不要相信老鹰。”


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel一副遗憾的表情，双手交叠耸了耸肩：“现在，我们是彻底没有扑克了。”  
“糟糕透了，”Henley在一旁叹气，“一个魔术师弄丢了他的扑克，也许表演进行不下去了。”  
“幸运的是，”Daniel也跟着叹气，“我们还有54张蝴蝶图案的卡片。”  
任何人都能看出台上两人浮夸的叹气并不顺从于心——事实上，这种反差反而在告诉观众一切尽在掌握。  
“你不能把你刚表演过的魔术再表演一遍，”Henley提高音调，“没人打算看第二遍同样的魔术。”  
“你是对的，”Daniel单手把桌面上的卡片拿起来，顺手一抛——卡片随着微凉的夜风被扬起到半空中翻飞着，被夜灯映照的反光的卡片时不时转个个儿，就好像那些蝴蝶是活的一般，不断的在人们的视线中出现消失，然后逐渐翩然落下。  
大约是在期待Daniel把那些卡牌变成真的蝴蝶什么的，所有观众都不由得随着他的动作转移视线，甚至不顾散落一地的卡片，转而睁着眼睛望向空无一物的夜空——城市的夜空并没有多少星星，他们几乎什么也看不见。  
“咳。”Daniel清了清嗓子，“抱歉刚才误导了大家，上面其实什么也没有。”  
随着他的话音，人们重新把视线聚集在站台上——桌子已经不知什么时候消失了，魔术师和他的助手恢复到了初始的“手中空空如也”的状态。  
听似窘境，但之前的表演已经让观众们得出一条结论——无论怎样，这场魔术只会变得更精彩，因为台中央那个人不允许自己让观众失望。  
“有时候事情就是如此不尽如人意，不是吗？”Daniel接着说下去，“你的表演永远不会按照你计划的那样走下去，不知从那里冒出一只影子老鹰就能把你精心准备的一切毁于一旦。不过，人总得学会利用现有资源及时补救。”  
“而我的现有资源，就是影子。”  
“各位，最好闭上双眼，我要把你们的影子朋友都叫出来帮帮忙。”  
Daniel随意的拍拍手，夜灯瞬间犹如闪光弹一般，不再仅仅安适于照明，而是以强烈的光芒刺伤着观众们的眼球。  
只一瞬，就渐渐黯淡了下去。  
渐渐适应了光线强度的人们这才渐渐的睁开眼睛，有几个聪明的观众已经离开人群几步去看自己的影子。  
“嘿！我肩头有只猫！”人群边缘有人叫出声音，“我的影子上！”  
来不及挤出人群的人连忙向他的方向看去——的确，那个人的影子肩头蹲坐着一只猫，正无视着人们的实现，优雅而专注的舔着自己的爪背。  
而那个人肩头什么也没有。  
“我脖子上盘了一条蛇！”这次是一个姑娘，她丝毫没被那条不存在的蛇吓坏，“太酷了！”  
“我头上坐着一个……那是什么，小人吗？”当然也有困惑的声音——似乎并不是所有人都得到了一只常见的动物。  
“有翅膀，半透明的，这是个精灵！”他旁边的孩子兴奋起来，“你有一只自己的精灵！”  
很快的，所有观众都沉浸于寻找自己的影子朋友——喷泉边的狭窄场地显然限制了人群的活动，现场熙攘成一团，魔术师似乎被冷落到了一边。  
“实际上，朋友们。”Daniel见场面慢慢平静下来，便开口道，“我承认，这个魔术带着一点小小的私心——我们得找到那只老鹰到底是谁的朋友，它拿走了我的扑克。”  
“没错，偷走魔术师的扑克，这可是重大犯罪。”Henley补充道，“但我并没有看到谁的影子上停着一只老鹰。”  
“人太多了，”Daniel提出解决方案，“但这不是大问题，很好解决。”  
按照开场时的方法，他又从手心慢慢展开一张白纸。  
“我们只要把影子们都收进来就行了。”  
“嘿，我知道，我不能就这么没收你们的朋友，但是，扑克第一，观众第二，这是我的表演宗旨。”  
说罢，他双手分别拎着白纸的一角，然后对着人群一抖。  
当他的手平稳下来的时候，观众们清晰的看到，那张纸上已经印满了黑色的图案，正是各式各样出现在他们身旁的“影子朋友”们。  
“不是老鹰……不是老鹰……仍然不是老鹰……”Daniel嘟囔着，逐行查找着这些朋友里的叛徒，“奇怪了，这里并没有老鹰。”  
“也许那只是一只路过的影子老鹰，不是谁的朋友。”Henley说，“而且观众们想看你表演魔术，如果他们想看抓犯人，回家看CSI就好了嘛。”  
一个大约六七岁的男孩从后排人群钻了出来，高声喊道：“她不想让你找老鹰！老鹰是她的朋友！”  
“什么？嘿！”Henley摆手做无辜状，“我可什么都没做。小孩，你是想让我被解雇吗？”  
“把她的朋友也收进来看看不就得了？”小男孩接着提议，显然是想过足当侦探的瘾。  
“我没有什么影子朋友。”Henley辩白，“我的影子旁边什么都没有。”  
“那是因为你站在灯上。”Daniel说，“所以理论来讲你的影子应该在上面。”  
他不知从哪儿摸出刚才捕捉蝴蝶的手电筒，向Henley头顶上方照去。  
一只影子老鹰盘旋在她的头顶，正向Daniel耀武扬威似的扑闪着翅膀，然后竖直向上仰冲，消失在人们的视线中。。  
“我绝对要丢工作了，”Henley说着，单手前伸，然后翻向上，那盒扑克出现在手心，“喏，你的扑克。”  
Daniel依旧没有搭理Henley，这通恶老板恶员工的戏码虽然观众们都能看出只是演出效果，但意外很受用。  
“好吧，为了感谢你帮我找到扑克，我决定就把这套扑克送给你了。”Daniel把扑克往前递出，见小男孩没有接下的意思，便单手在空中一翻一抓，一把糖果代替了扑克出现在他手掌中，“或者这位先生愿意用糖果结账？”  
“都不要。”小男孩目不转睛的盯着糖果，但并没有接下的意思，“爸爸告诉我魔术都是骗人的，魔术师都是骗子，不要从骗子手里拿任何东西。”  
Daniel显然没料想到还有这出，在他呆愣之际，Henley也不再去维持“和老板关系恶劣的即将被解雇的可怜员工”的人物设定，凑过来和小男孩打商量：“但是，如果说，你不把他看成魔术师，而看成魔法师，就像巫师，是不是就不会像骗子了？”  
“魔法也不是真的，”小男孩争辩道，“都是写出来骗小孩子的。”  
“好吧，”Henley看向Daniel：“Danny，我觉得你只能向他证明你是个魔法师了。”  
Daniel撇嘴扯出一个假笑，凑到Henley脸边小声说：“我们可没排演过这一场啊。”  
“那也能硬着头皮上了。”Henley也小声回复他，“把那个面向小孩的魔术提前吧，反正如果这里演砸了，之后也不需要了。”  
“可你吹得也太大了，”Daniel叹气，“我都怀疑你是和那个小孩串通好玩儿我的。”  
“成天把造梦挂在嘴边的魔术师可是你啊。”Henley摊手，“我只是个啥都不知道的助手。”  
Daniel和Henley迅速聊了几句，然后分开，显然是准备证明自己是魔法师了。  
在场的所有十岁以上的人都知道这是个哄孩子的魔术，无形中降低了这个魔术的吸引力——大人，或是认为自己是大人的人，他们无论如何都不会相信有魔法的存在，这让Daniel更难使这个魔术在任何年龄层都精彩起来。  
无论他做什么，都会是像在哄孩子一般，而且提不起劲的大人群体不再享受魔术，就会把精力都放在看穿魔术上。  
魔法？认真的？  
尽管如此，Daniel也只能硬着头皮上了。  
如果没有Henley的说辞，这也许会是一个很温馨的魔术，但“魔法”这个词一出，看魔术的人都成了看热闹的人，无形中，Daniel所面临的变数更大了。  
是在报复我造的道具箱太窄了吗？Daniel此时只能在心里叹气。  
“好的，那么，魔法。”  
“我们概念里的魔法师都是那种Harry Potter式的，穿着黑色的袍子，带着猫头鹰，骑着扫帚，手里拿着魔杖那种。但很遗憾我不是那种魔法师，我通常习惯用手施法。”  
“挥手出火苗很简单，”随着他轻描淡写的叙述，Daniel随手丢出两团魔术火纸，纸团在空中呈抛物线迅速燃烧，没有留下任何灰烬，“或是小范围降雨。”降雨几乎不需要任何技术含量——他们早在喷泉做过手脚了。  
于是人群的旁边下了大约三秒的雨，然后随着Daniel的话音，雨停了。  
“但是怎样让一个小男孩相信我是个魔术师呢？我不认为水和火能做到这一点——我们得面对现实，只有糖才能做到这一点。”  
他轻松的摸出一只棒棒糖，递到小男孩眼前。  
小男孩原本对凭空出现的火球和小雨还充满惊讶，见到棒棒糖，大概是感觉自己被愚弄了，气鼓鼓的睁着眼睛盯住Daniel的双手。  
他看不出他是如何凭空变出糖果的，但他笃定机关绝对存在。  
这一定只是魔术，不是魔法，魔法是不存在的，而魔术只是骗局。  
“有什么东西在你的手心里！一定是这样！”男孩笃定的说。  
Daniel摊开双手，手心朝上，试图证明自己的无辜。  
“那就是在袖子里，”男孩看着Daniel的手心，那里什么都没有，“魔术师的机关永远在袖子里，这就是为什么魔术师都穿长袖。”  
“可爱的孩子，”Henley笑着反驳，她似乎并不介意在Daniel新添的神棍身份上再添一笔，“你知道吗？魔术师永远穿着长袖，不是因为他的机关永远藏在袖子里，而是因为他要让你以为他的机关就在袖子里。他让你觉得魔法是不存在的，机关总要在什么地方，这样你就不会发现，他真的有魔法。”  
“不过如果你想的话，我不介意脱掉外套，当然，还是希望各位不要去巫师协会举报我，赚点麻瓜的小外快无伤大雅不是吗？”Daniel脱去外套，顺手搭在Henley早已伸出的胳膊上，并挽起自己的衬衫袖子。  
没有任何机关藏在袖子里。  
Henley则拿着Daniel的外套，正反展示了几遍——依旧没有任何机关藏在袖子里。  
“Abcadeba。”Daniel煞有介事的说着魔法词汇，双手在空中一抓，做了个抛投的动作。  
男孩被砸了满脸满身的太妃糖，愣愣的看着Daniel的双手。  
“但是……这……这不可能……"  
“我们是魔术师，”Henley说着，拿起落在男孩肩膀上的糖，递到男孩手上，“对于我们来说，没有什么不可能。”  
“总之，今晚真是非常忙碌混乱的一晚，幸运的是我找到了我的扑克。”Daniel说着，同Henley一起往后退了几步，准备谢幕，“感谢大家的参与，最后送大家一份礼物。”  
Daniel响指一打，喷泉应声停止，随着最高处的水柱跌落潭面，一条自带光芒的彩虹跨在喷泉上。  
“这就是今晚的全部表演了，各位，J.Daniel Atlas！”  
随着人群发出的爆裂掌声和欢呼，Daniel和Henley一前一后的谢幕。  
随后Daniel转身，对继续向观众点头致意的Henley绽开笑容：“我觉得他们已经准备好爱上我了。”  
Henley看向他，没有回话。  
她突然觉得其实就这么做一个助手也挺好的。  
这个想法盘踞在她脑海里大约三十秒，就随着一个深棕色头发的姑娘凑上前来搭讪的动作打消了。  
“这是我见过的最奇妙的表演，”那姑娘丝毫不吝啬对Daniel的称赞，“你真的太棒了，今晚就像做梦一样，我真希望时间过得慢一点，好让这场表演不会这么快就结束。”  
“表演总要结束的，”Daniel的双眸直视着姑娘，就好像她是他视野范围内唯一值得驻目的存在一般，“但今晚不必这么快结束，不是吗？”  
Henley虽然看不到姑娘的表情，却能猜到个七八——该死的Daniel又用他那似乎亲吻得到对方灵魂似的眼神看着对面的姑娘，即使他们才第一次见面，他却能对她露出看一生挚爱般的眼神——那姑娘一定被那双幽蓝色双眼迷得思维断片，就更别提夜灯把Daniel那蓝的不可思议的虹膜里原本晕染着的一圈亚麻色映照出香槟一般的质感。  
“你是在……邀约吗？”姑娘不敢相信的确认，带着点惊讶的视线有一秒钟转到了Henley身上。  
“如果你答应的话就是，”Daniel没有给出肯定的答复，“不然我就只能灰溜溜的装作没发生，回到家躺在沙发上长吁短叹今天差点能认识一个美丽而与众不同的姑娘。”  
“啊，谢谢。”姑娘甜蜜的笑着，指尖已抚上耳畔的碎发，“我很高兴你能邀请我。哦，我叫Janine ，Janine Mason，很高兴认识你。”  
“J.Daniel Atlas。”Daniel说着，做出了一个“请”的手势。  
名叫Janine的姑娘又短暂的看向Henley，“离开前我想确认一件事，你和那个红发女孩不是一对吗？”  
“谁？你说Henley？”Daniel反射性的也回头看了一眼Henley，后者正装作寻找没有被捡走的糖果的样子——事实上地上根本没有什么糖果，另外两个人也不知道她在找什么，所以在他们看来，Henley只是在百无聊赖的四处乱看罢了，“不不不，我们从不是一对。”  
顿了一秒又补充道，“她只是我的助手。”  
Janine懵懂地点点头，“因为你们表现的那么默契，我以为……而且像你这样英俊的魔术师，身边站着像她这么漂亮的助手，我以为会有点什么。”  
“争吵倒是有不少，”Daniel虽然说着Henley 的话题，却丝毫没有要Henley加入，或是因为Henley就在身后而感到拘谨，“我和她不涉及任何浪漫。我更喜欢你这样纤细高挑的女孩。”  
Henley用视线狠狠的踹了Daniel一脚，好好好，她又胖又矮，行了吧？  
而且Daniel的口味根本不是什么纤细高挑。Henley几乎每次演出结束后都能看到Daniel带着不同的姑娘回家，但那些姑娘都有同一个特征，当然，是除了漂亮以外——Daniel挑选的绝大部分助手和一夜情对象都有着像他一样的深棕色微卷头发。Henley把这一切归结于Daniel的自恋心理在作祟，也许只有某方面像他自己的人才会得到他的瞩目。  
典型的Daniel.  
“但你不用送她回家吗？”Janine问到，“天很晚了。”  
“她不再是小姑娘了，不会迷路的。”Daniel说着，还想再添上几句关于Henley住的离这里有多么近，以及她回家的路径有多热闹多安全，却被Henley突然地开口打断了。  
“不用担心，”Henley说道，“我有约会，等会儿有人会来接我。”  
“谁这么不走运，周六晚上不得不和你在一起？”Henley有约会，这可是件新鲜事，即使Daniel对这句说词半点不买账，这十有八九是Henley不愿牵扯进他的风流账随口编的借口。  
毕竟她的工作并没有什么固定休息时间，Daniel每天都能看到她——一个全职的魔术助手，不二十四小时在魔术师身边晃怎么叫认真工作呢？  
Henley挑眉，一副轻松自如的口吻随意的回答道，“我男朋友。”  
Daniel的笑容僵在脸上。  
其实他一点也不想微笑，或是做出任何反应，但仅存的自制力还是让他在如此艰难的情况下继续保持笑容。  
“谁？”他吐露出一个字,单音节的——谢天谢地，这句话并没有向Henley透露出他已无法保持轻松的声线。  
“我男朋友啊，Luke,Luke Brandon.”Henley一副“你早该知道的，赶紧想起来”的提示口吻。  
“……Luke……什么？”Daniel甚至连他的招牌表演用笑容都挂不住了，毫无逻辑的寻找着他想问的话：“谁……怎么……你什么时候交了男朋友？”  
“我和他在一起三四年了，Danny.”Henley叹气，“我在你面前大约提起过他上百次——你到底平时有没有听我说话？”  
很显然，没有——Daniel在Henley从不掩藏自己的敷衍。  
Daniel嘴巴微张，一副欲言又止的模样——这是他在方寸大乱时的常用表情，Henley当然知道，每一次Henley让Daniel露出这样的表情，她都在心里默默的给自己加一分，然后小小的庆祝一番——他深吸了一口气，眉头蹙得更紧了，像是要毫无形象的对Henley歇斯底里问出个来龙去脉，可在最后关头忍住了。  
他最终还是呼出了那口气，尽量平稳自己的语调：“当你在说没用的话的时候，我一般都不会听。”  
Henley转向Janine，对她笑着耸耸肩：“瞧，他可不是一个好老板。”  
Daniel这才意识到Janine还存在似的，匆忙结束这话题：“我不觉得我还有关心你情感生活的义务。既然你男友要来，我们就不在这陪你了，Janine，我们先走吧。”  
Janine还没从刚才的对话里回过味儿来，她一直想要说什么，但最终还是没开口，跟着Daniel离开了。  
Henley等到Daniel的背影已经远到看不见了，才转身离开她所站的地方，准备绕另一条路回家。  
她其实没有什么要等的人，她的空气男友时时刻刻都在她身边。

“抱歉，Daniel，我突然想起我有急事要办，我得走了。”出了公园，Janine就停下脚步，她似乎改变了和眼前这个魔术师来一场浪漫约会的主意。  
Daniel愣了一下，接着轻轻摇头浅笑，“我们都知道'我有急事要办'是什么意思，不是吗？”  
“呃，”Janine尴尬的笑笑，“抱歉。”  
Daniel耸耸肩表示无所谓：“没什么，只是我很少被拒绝，可以问问原因吗？”  
这回轮到Janine摇头浅笑了：“很明显，你对你的助手有意思，不是吗？我不想和一个心里装着别人的男人约会。”  
“什……你误会了，”Daniel微抬双手，似乎要和这个想法保持距离，“她真的只是我的助手，我不过是有点惊讶我从没听说过她有什么男朋友。”  
Janine一脸不信，Daniel当时就站在她旁边，她又不瞎。  
但她却没打算对这个只有一面之缘的男人继续说下去，毕竟这不是她该插手管的事情：“或者也许我是真的有急事要办。”  
Daniel也再无意挽留她，“我帮你叫车。”说着走到街边看向车流驶来的方向。  
Janine看向Daniel的背影，他的确是个有魅力的男人，也许会是个很好的约会对象，也许是一个很糟糕的男朋友，但很明显她是没有机会也不想再知道了。  
她喜欢Daniel的魔术，也期待今晚的艳遇，但现在期待落空，让她起了一点小小的报复心理。  
她决定不告诉Daniel，Luke Brandon是一本言情小说里的人物。


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel轻轻的带上门。  
房间里没有任何人，但经过一个早晨的魔术设计和实际演练后原本杂乱不堪的房间却已经被收拾的井然有序——图纸和文献资料被码的整整齐齐，摞在书桌的一角；写写画画了一半的操作流程和正在调整的机关没有动，依旧放在书桌中央最显眼的地方，中间甚至新添了几张便签纸；被他使用后随手放置的魔术道具和散落一地的扑克也统统不见了，他知道会在老地方找到它们。  
整个房间就像被系统复原了一般，和他每一次出门后再回来时所看到的场景一样井然有序，而使这一切发生的不是上帝的一键还原，也自然不是Daniel自己的功劳，而是此时不在这里的Henley。  
她破天荒的有一个很长的假期——整整一下午，所以没有过多和Daniel说明具体去向，甚至没等出去买午饭的Daniel回来就率先离开了。  
Daniel把纸袋放在餐桌上，没来由的打量起这个他住了几年早就已经习惯了的房间。  
这个地方似乎一直如此，尽管几年来魔术道具不断增多，家具也在不断老化，但总体上，这里从未变过。  
而这早就应该习惯了的景象却让他莫名觉得有些陌生，某种微妙的违和感所带来的不适让他无法在自己的家里彻底放松，而是陷入了一种无法言说的恍惚中——没有人在房间里时不时插嘴，这让Daniel甚至觉得自己能听到电流的声音；而少了Henley专属的那抹橙红色，Daniel的视野范围似乎冷黯了下来。  
Henley不在这里，而这通常不会发生。  
她的工作是七天二十四小时随叫随到制，工作表永远排的像一个紧绷的弹簧，压满了无数不知道从哪儿冒出来的新工作，而她绝大部分时候是没有怨言的——确切的说是一直把怨言挂在嘴边，却从未真正抗议过。  
所以Daniel可以凌晨三点半要她搭出租车穿过好几个街区，只为了让她看一个新的技法组合，而他没有一次失望过，Henley永远会准时在半个小时后出现在Daniel的家门口，风雨无阻，然后埋怨Daniel每次都不肯用视频通话，并对着Daniel的新点子闪烁着兴奋的眼神。  
就好像Henley永远不需要休息，或是她的休息时间每次都很巧的和Daniel同步。  
他从没细究过其中的缘由，而是把它当成了一种理所应当接受着——他有一个优秀的助手，非常优秀，这让他不用像其他魔术师一样，在设计魔术的间隙里还要对着净添乱的助手吼来吼去——作为一个助手，Henley永远知道自己在做什么。  
她这样怎么能交到男朋友呢？Daniel想，他们怎么可能维持得了交往关系呢？  
他坐在沙发上拆开纸袋——那里装着他的午餐，然后有一口没一口的咬着三明治，就连店家挤错了酱料都没有发现。  
他没有在好奇那个什么Luke到底是个怎样的男人，他怎么可能在这种无聊的小事上浪费时间呢？他宁愿盯着天花板，也不愿去设想自己的助手有一个怎样的男朋友。  
毕竟，又不关他的事，不是吗？  
三明治减少了一半，这让他能腾出一只手来干点别的。Daniel掏出纸袋里附赠的餐巾纸，仔仔细细的抹干净自己的右手指尖，然后掏出手机。  
他偶尔也上网，这没什么可奇怪的不是吗？  
然后现下了一个Facebook的APP——有的时候人会很诡异的想知道自己以前认识的人的近况，即使他们平时根本不想互相联系，不是吗？  
然后点开搜索栏，明明单手却流利的打出Luke Brandon的字样。  
Daniel不记得这个男人的名字，真的不记得，他发誓他只是碰运气试对了而已，毕竟有那么多人姓Brandon，这是个烂大街的姓，不像Atlas。  
手机屏幕上很快的显示出Luke Brandon的头像，上面是一个西装革履的英国人，一副斯文败类的样子，Daniel随意的瞟到个人介绍，上面写着“Dantay West旗下财经杂志Sucessful Saving主编 英国伦敦”。  
异地恋，怪不得。  
Henley匆匆收尾工作离开，再结合起之前Henley在等那个男人来接，很有可能他们很久没见，正在准备一场短暂的约会。  
Daniel随意扫了几条状态内容，不禁嗤笑出来，顺手关了页面，卸掉了APP。  
在他看来，这个叫Luke的男人空有一副好皮囊（还不如自己帅），却没什么内涵，状态内容基本都是在装作一本正经的说些专有名词，实则自己都不知道自己在说什么，没劲的很。  
Henley居然喜欢这种类型的男人？西装文职控？还是她只是对英国人抱有幻想？Daniel不觉得Henley是那种会被英伦口音冲昏头脑的女人——也许是工作时间限制，她只能和这类也许除了死缠烂打没有别的优点的男人约会；又或者是这三四年来两个人虽然维持恋爱关系，但实际呆在一起的时间不多，Henley还没有看穿这个男人的浮夸本质什么的；也可能Henley天生喜欢被追捧，毕竟把魔术师当作职业规划的人多少都有那么一点表现欲和自恋心理，而那个Luke给了她这种满足感。  
总之她总会甩了他的。  
Daniel吃完最后一口三明治，悠闲的靠在沙发上玩弄起纸牌。

“也就是说，你跟他说你有男朋友，但你其实没有？”Lula May趴在沙发上，下巴抵着扶手，上翻眼珠看着坐在高脚椅上装作什么也没发生似的吸着冰咖啡的Henley，“你为什么要这么做？这根本不合常理…”  
“我知道……我只是就这么脱口而出了——我根本没在思考！”Henley不觉得这件事值得让Lula如此大呼小叫，“反正Danny又不看爱情小说，他不会知道Luke Brandon是谁的。即使他查，也绝对不会想到去别的什么地方查，最多去搜搜Facebook——那里有粉丝建立的角色扮演帐号，甚至为了提高真实性没标注他是小说人物。”  
“我不觉得重点在这，Henley……”Lula从沙发上翻下来，扬起身子站直，接着又一屁股坐在沙发背上，“承认吧，你是在嫉妒。”  
“我有什么好嫉妒的——啊，Merritt McKinney出场了，Danny一直很讨厌他——你这里好歹有台电视——哦，等等，那天晚上他抛下我和别人走了，我却只能一个人回去，”在Daniel的房子、兼他们的工作准备场所、兼Daniel的猎艳收获区，总之，Daniel的地盘里，是没有电视存在的，这让Henley的绝大部分工作时间的小憩都很无聊，这让她的所谓休假即使只是喝着冰咖啡看着电视也已经很满足了：“某种程度上讲，这有点可悲。我不想让Danny知道我的空窗期这么长，你知道他有多爱炫耀。”  
“随你怎么说，”Lula并没有把话题引向恋爱商谈的意思——她从一开始就对那个Jerk-face Daniel Atlas没什么好印象，“你在那个控制狂手下做助手感觉怎么样？差不多也该换个职业了吧，比如魔术师？你不能一直做助手，你是个逃脱天才！”  
“我会辞职的，尽快。”Henley说着，放下手里的杯子，“可是，你知道的，Danny最近……好吧，我承认，我是真的很想知道他玩街头魔术会玩到什么程度，你没去看所以不知道，表演效果比我想象中的棒百倍。”  
“得了吧，三年了，你还没看够啊？”Lula不屑，“做魔术师是你的梦想，是你的未来规划，你不能让那个Daniel阻拦你——看看我，甩了傻逼前男友，单身一身轻，况且我的地下魔术场也渐渐有点起色了——我最近开始做一些血腥重口的魔术了，别说受众还不错，大众心理果然猎奇。你也应该这样，至少，像你计划的那样。”  
接着她话头一转指向正在播出的节目：“哦……这个McKinney，他最近好火，他挺厉害。”  
“是啊。”Henley也被电视里的McKinney吸引了目光，“我一点也不懂催眠，这反而能让我更陶醉于他的表演，而不是分析他是怎么完成魔术的。他很棒，这无可质疑，和其他上电视只会虚张声势的家伙比起来，他是有真本事的。”  
怪不得Daniel一直很讨厌他，Lula心里暗笑，亲爱的，你得改一改每次看到好的魔术就眼神闪闪发光的毛病才行。  
所有事情都这么明显，为什么就没人能看出其中的联系？还是只是我太聪明了？Lula悄悄的翻了个白眼，然后对完全沉浸在魔术里的Henley提问，“比Daniel还有本事？”  
“Danny讨厌别人把他和另一个人比，”Henley说，“他比较倾向于他是独一无二的。不过他还是会十分看不惯McKinney，他觉得这个人爱显摆。”  
“真的假的？”Lula不住拔高声线，她心里Daniel的形象又创新低，“他觉得别人爱显摆？他有照过镜子吗？你应该建议他去看看心理医生，真的。”  
“上一次他听取别人建议的时候，我们之中的任何一个人都还不认识他。”Henley说，“但你抓住了重点，Danny居然认为自己有资格说别人爱显摆。”  
“我觉得字典里关于‘显摆’的注释应该加上他的名字，以表彰他对显摆事业艰苦卓绝的贡献，”Lula从没真正意义上和Daniel结识，但魔术圈小的很，几乎没人不知道这位在自己的名字前加个J的狂傲男人，和他无法磨灭的性格特征，“你看看他浮夸的名字。”  
Henley笑出声，她当然知道J.Daniel Atlas这种画风清奇的名字十有八九不是原生家庭取给他的，而更像是他出道前为了摆脱黑历史自己起的新名字。当然了，魔术师使用艺名是很常见的行为，也并不独有Daniel一家。  
她很久之前问过Daniel关于名字的问题，Daniel只是冷笑着哼出一口气：“我为什么要用别人给我起的名字登上舞台？”表明了自己的艺名派立场，而真名派的Henley没有和他争论的打算——这不是原则性问题，所以她也没太在意，甚至想到Daniel到政府部门拍了老长的队，只为了把自己的名字合法的改成J.Daniel Atlas这种绝对不是一个有着普通大脑的男人会选择的名字，Henley就愈发感受到这个每天指使她干这干那的男人有那么一点可爱。  
现在她倒突然好奇起Daniel的曾用名来。  
“别笑啦，快爆料。”Lula不耐烦的催促道：“Daniel一定有曾用名吧？到底是什么，居然难听到要改掉才肯出道。”  
“不知道，”Henley无辜的摊手，见Lula一脸不信，又补了一句：“我是真的不知道，他没说，我就没想到问。”  
Lula嘟嘴，显然是八卦之心没有被满足，“唉，如果我也会催眠就好了——至少想办法让他亲口把他的曾用名说出来。很可能就是Danny，所以他才不让别人管他叫Danny.”  
“我管他叫Danny啊？”Henley反驳，“而且没人想管他叫Danny，他们都只想叫他Jerk，或者J.Damn-you Atlas什么的。 ”  
“也就只有你叫叫。”Lula被J.Damn-you Atlas逗笑了，“哇，他还真招那些工作人员恨。”  
“基本只有男性工作人员这样，他对所有女工作人员都是，嗯……你懂得，典型的J.Daniel Atlas.”Henley回忆道，“第一次作为他助手登台之前，他还送了我一朵玫瑰，大概是想鼓励我不要怯场什么的，之后就没这个待遇了，很显然我现在是男性工作人员。”  
“一朵玫瑰就把你收买了……”Lula一副恨铁不成钢的表情，“等你辞了职，我送你一千朵，按色号排，庆祝你逃离魔爪。你要是有了自己的场，以后送你玫瑰的人多的是。”  
“谁说我被玫瑰收买了？”Henley想象了一下按色号排列的一千朵玫瑰，阵式宏大的她有点不想跳槽，“那朵玫瑰对我来说既让我感激让我失落——收到玫瑰都会开心，我也的确从中感受到了心安和力量，这让我感到感激，但从另一个角度讲，那是我作出当他助手这个决定之后，第一次觉得……”  
她支吾了一会儿，似乎在寻找合适的形容。  
“我不想要这样。”她说，“那是我第一次觉得做一个助手真的不是我想要的。的确，这是我自己的决定，而且一切都按照我的预想在前进，所有事情都棒极了，我学到了想学的东西，Danny是符合我想象的人，我和他配合的很默契，这种生活挑不出什么别的毛病，但我不想要这样。”  
“Lula，我比任何人都明白，我必须离开Danny才行，这不仅仅是我必须做的决定，还是我想做的决定。我不想仅仅作一个吸引观众注意的红发女孩，等着自己的老板给自己鼓励和夸赞，我想成为舞台中心那个人，这点从没变过。”Henley看向Lula，眼里的坚定昭示着她正是Lula认识的那个Henley Reeves；“我只是需要时间说再见。”  
然后她们陷入一阵短暂的沉默。  
“我甚至不知道自己在担心什么。”Lula说着，眼里慢慢盈出笑意，“好好说再见吧，你得给他一点时间接受现实，毕竟他对你有意思。”  
“什么？你这样觉得？”Henley睁大双眼，显然是觉得Lula想象力太过丰富，“他可是在我面前都能坦然对别的女人说情话的男人，而且我十分怀疑他有没有恋爱这项功能。”  
“我也怀疑，但如果他真的有那么一个不怎么好使的恋爱模块的话，那这个模块十有八九装的就是你了——只是偶尔接触不良不怎么起作用。”  
“这偶尔的也太频繁了，一天有二十三小时五十九分钟不起作用。”Henley调侃着，列出Daniel的斑斑劣行，“我一点都不怕他拆穿假男友的谎言，因为我知道他肯定拿不准自己有没有在听。这就是事实，他从来不听我说话，也不关心我的事——我和他一起工作三年了，时不时提起你，还带他去看过你的魔术，但他依旧不知道你是谁。”  
“别提这个了，提了就生气。”Lula一把捏皱手里早已喝空的纸杯泄愤，“当时也就因为我手上是道具刀，如果是真刀，这世界上现在就没他了。”  
“对我来说那天的经历只是我的日常，但我能感觉到他是真的惹到你了。本来是想请你去看我们的街头魔术，这下看起来是没戏了。”Henley有点惋惜，“而且Danny选的场地附近有一家很棒的咖啡店，如果能在开场前和你呆在一起，我就不用看Danny玩手指头了——他就不能像个正常的年轻人一样玩玩手机刷刷推特什么的么？”  
“看外表可看不出他是这么传统学院派的人——他居然都没有自己的个人主页？”  
“他似乎不太能搞定很高科技的东西，他的兴趣都在纸牌上，但也没有夸张到什么不会用电脑这种啦。”虽然基本上需要用电脑的工作还是Henley在做。  
“他还说他会绳索逃脱呢，反正我是不信。”Lula一个白眼翻过去——在她知道大名鼎鼎的J.Daniel Atlas居然不会绳索逃脱，甚至连捆绑都是外行人的水平的时候，她甚至开始怀疑Henley的眼光。  
“你对Danny有严重的偏见，”Henley替Daniel说话，“你只是没看过他的魔术，看过就懂了，即使他连吃饭穿衣服都不会，给他当助手也值了。”  
“哪儿有那么夸张——反正我是不想看。”Lula恨不得把‘拒绝’这个词刻在脸上。  
“你为什么这么抗拒Danny的魔术？回想一下，他看你魔术那次也没有做出特别出格的行为吧？”  
“不知道，大概是因为……哦，”Lula恨不得把自己的讥讽喷到此时不在场的Daniel的脑子里，“他说的关于我的第一句话也是唯一一句话是'这个魔术糟透了，简直不知所谓，二流魔术师，对此我还能期待什么呢？'，然后开始催你走。说真的，那个兔子里翻出帽子的魔术送你了，拜托一定每天变给他看。”  
“呃……我会找机会的。”Henley叹气，看来想让Lula公正的看待Daniel，恐怕光靠她树立形象是不行了，虽然她真的挺期望Lula能看到Daniel的魔术，“所以你不打算去了？其实有点可惜，Danny的街头表演的确很棒。”“我拒绝看他的任何一场演出，”Lula义正严辞的摇头，“除非他跑去做你的助手，或是他的搭档是个合我口味的小伙子。”  
Henley想象了一下Daniel做她助手的情形……她在骗谁呢，她根本想象不出这样的情形，“看来你只能期待他的下一个助手是个小帅哥了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“与其说逃脱魔术，不如说假死魔术。”Daniel手里的纸牌任他耍弄着，毫无怨言的从无规律的上抛一张张回到他的手上，“有没有人提醒过你你的魔术内容有点太重口了？”  
“你得让观众相信你是真的生命垂危不是吗？”Henley对Daniel的建议不以为然，专心致志的卷着绳子，“我不想让我的观众认为我在演戏。”  
“也只有你能把这种听起来像是性爱光碟里的内容表演的像是需要播急救电话，或是干脆打给火葬场。”Daniel朝着微微皱眉的Henley耸肩，“某种程度上你是明智的，如果你把这一幕做得太漂亮，台下的男性观众指不定会想些什么呢——别瞪我，我说的是事实。”  
Henley当然知道这是事实，作为一个红发的姑娘，绝大部分接近她的男人都带着点她不想挑明的意思——一头红发就像是在头上安了一个极其亮眼的警灯，如果你是个美人，红发能让你成为众人的焦点；如果你不是，你会比任何发色的人都丑的显眼。  
但很显然她更想用自己的专业技能吸引观众，而非一头红发：“这很恶心，如果能让观众把注意力集中在我的魔术上，我宁愿剃个光头。”  
“还是别了，”Daniel不愿想象这幅画面——他站在台上衣冠楚楚光鲜俊朗，后面跟着一个光头。他的意思是，花切的确很吸引人，但他不敢打保票能抢眼得过一个光头，“光头比红发还吸引人。实际上，你可以试着把外表当成一种……技能，毕竟在你还没开始表演魔术前，你需要一点什么东西来让观众对你感兴趣。”  
Henley显然是不愿听这套，她的嫌恶和不满明晃晃的写在眼里，让Daniel不得不补充自己的观点，从而划清自己和Henley所不齿的那一类魔术师的界限：“嘿，我又没说让你穿的像AV女主或是脱衣舞娘什么的，我知道你不打算靠这一套站稳脚跟。我只是说，观众的确会用第一印象来估算他们对魔术的期待值。不然你以为我为什么花这么多时间在做头发上？”  
“我以为你心里住着个舞会皇后什么的。”Henley似乎心情愉悦了起来，不由得调侃道，“或者你只是喜欢理发店的气氛，你懂得，一群时尚的女人和男同围绕着你的感觉，我不确定你享受前者还是后者……毕竟你每次都去理发店，都能从华盛顿发布《独立宣言》待到贾斯汀·比伯发新专辑，回来的时候头发半点变化都没有。”  
Daniel立刻回击道：“一头顶着名为‘任其生长’发型的人不要随便评判别人的发型，你知道吗，你该庆幸你是个女人，女人留长发永远不会错。”  
“我也是会去做头发的，只是时间不如你长。说真的，你做头发的时间也太长了。”Henley把整理好的绳子放进储物箱，然后随手拿起一顶魔术帽翻来翻去，“况且如果我头发做到一半，你叫我过来怎么办？”  
“所以你是在说这是我的错咯？”Daniel夺过魔术帽，轻轻扣在Henley头上，“这根本说不通，如果我做头发的时间太长了，那你为什么不和我同步做头发？”  
“你无视了一个问题，”Henley摘下帽子，意图反扣在Daniel脑袋上，被Daniel一把挡住——“嘿，我的发型不能压！”——只得把帽子放在一边，“我有朋友，你没有。”  
“我、”Daniel一时卡壳，他还真没什么朋友，“我有朋友，只是你不认真听我讲话。”  
“真的吗？说一个出来，让我谷歌一下。”Daniel照搬Henley的指责让她觉得好笑，还真的从口袋里掏出手机点开浏览器等着Daniel开口。  
“……David？”  
“帮你介绍工作的人不算，”Henley关上手机屏幕，“而且你现在都不找他联系工作了，你一直不喜欢他——你知道他姓什么吗？”  
“这不重要，”Daniel摊手放弃这次机会，转而尝试下一个他有一点印象的人：“那个男的……”  
“那个以前和你拼场的男的？”Henley笑出声，“Danny，你连他的名字都记不住，而且这一次是他一直不喜欢你。”  
“因为我的魔术水平显然优于他，而且姑娘们喜欢长得好看的人又不是我的错，他是在嫉妒。”Daniel为自己辩白，显示对方是在无理取闹。  
“因为你在他表演失败后把他的牌换成了‘You Loser’，还言语尖刻的讽刺他。”Henley提出异议——如果不是顾忌还有人在场，那天的Daniel真的很可能变成一具尸体。  
“这是事实好吗？”Daniel不觉得他伤了任何人的心，或者说他根本不在乎别人怎么想，“他不是一个优秀的魔术师，他该改行做助手什么的……”  
Daniel没能及时止住话头，等他反应过来的时候这句话已经脱口而出。即使Henley的表情并没有多大变化，依旧让他觉得他该说点什么弥补自己的……口误。  
“我不是在影射你，”他赶忙说道，“我只是在说，他很适合做一个助手。我很尊重这个职业，百分之百尊重，这个职业很辛苦，比魔术师更费体力，这就是为什么他很适合，毕竟整理道具并不怎么费脑子。”  
哦不，Henley在做她的“我很生气但我根本不打算跟你吵”的表情了。  
“所以这才让他这种人更适合做助手，”Daniel继续弥补，“他只适合做些打杂的活儿，你懂得，因为这种工作还能给他一点点能进入‘混的还不错’这个行列的希望。而你、从这个角度说，就可能不是一个好助手了。”  
“所以你是在说，我工作的不够好？”Henley声调提高，打断Daniel的长篇大论，“三百六十五天全天二十四小时，你只要给我打电话，我就会赶到，对你来说这叫不够好？”  
“我不是说……”  
“况且三年来，我有搞砸过、哪怕一次、搞砸过你的魔术吗？”  
“……公平来说，你的确有一次……”  
“哦！又是那个道具箱事件！”Henley重复着说了好几次“道具箱”，引得Daniel的笑容略微挂不住，“难忘的道具箱事件——我承认那次表演有那么一点小波折，但难道我没有及时化解掉吗？我让它变成演出事故了吗？”  
“但它的确打乱了我的演出节奏。”Daniel说，“的确我没有在更换助手后及时换道具箱，可谁能想到道具箱的尺寸差那么多呢？”  
Henley原本在认真争执的略带咄咄逼人的表情顿时进化成了下一阶的生气表情——带着怒意的假笑：“你是在说我胖么？”  
哦对，Daniel这才想到，他一开始的初衷是想把惹到Henley的那句话圆回去来着。  
“十分抱歉你有一个又胖又不动脑子的助手，也许下一次你该请一个更好的。”Henley不打算和Daniel吵下去了——类似的无意义争吵时常发生在这间屋子里，对她而言并不是一件大事，只是这完全打乱了她的计划——她原本是准备创造一个温和的谈话环境，然后旁敲侧击的暗示她要辞职。  
而现在她不能提辞职了，这会显得像负气出走，Daniel根本不会认真对待。  
她深吸一口气，平静了几秒，然后开口道：“我要走了，你如果想到什么点子就打给我，不打也行，介于我是个不用动脑的助手。”  
Daniel一句话也没有接，他显然意识到自己搞砸了，而继续说下去只会搞得更砸。  
Henley取了外套出门，小皮靴踩在空旷的走廊里，发出具有节奏感的清脆响声。  
“顺便一提，你的魔术很棒。”就像Henley根本没有夺门而出似的，Daniel自顾自的转移了话题。  
没什么可担心的不是吗？他们经常这样争吵，这只是他们日常生活中将会一直延续下去的小小传统，Henley会生气，但下一次他打电话叫她来的时候，她还是会在半小时内准时赶到，带着她一如既往的期待眼神。  
所有事情都进展的很顺利，他的街头夜场魔术，Henley的私下练习，甚至连那个不知从哪儿冒出来的英国佬估计也回国了——这几天他竖耳听着Henley的日常杂谈，她没再提到那个Luke，也没有再去约会的意思，所以他这么推测到——所以Henley可以更加专注在魔术上。  
他现在的观众比他当时赶场的时候还多，而且所有观众都只为他而来，那种手中握着想要的一切的感觉重新涌上心头——但他为什么感到一丝不安？  
他掏出手机点开屏幕，却不再有下一步动作。  
然后他把手机丢在一边，打开道具箱——他必须想出一个新点子，尽快。

我都不在房间里了，你说给谁听啊！Henley的步伐根本没停，事实上，隔着门听到Daniel夸赞他的魔术并没有让她心情好起来哪怕一点，反而让她更加生气了。  
有时候她搞不懂她的老板，即使她已经在他身边工作了三年，她依旧搞不清Daniel究竟是个混蛋，还是个蠢货。  
有时候她觉得他是在故意惹人生气，这种感觉通常发生在Daniel挑衅或者嘲讽别人的时候，Daniel表现得像是个点燃怒点的天才，看着对方毫无形象的跳脚、或是被他的言行深深挫伤无力反抗，而他在一旁做着自己的事情，就像刚刚只是顺手拍死一只苍蝇。  
但有时候她又觉得他单纯是在犯蠢——不然要怎么解释平时妙语成串的他总在试图对她说些好话的时候惹怒她呢？  
Henley调动了她最大的克制力，才制止住自己当场说出“反正我本来就不想做助手，大不了我辞职。”这种孩子气的话。她需要的是被严肃对待，而非像个小学没毕业的孩子一般，因为Daniel说了惹她生气的话而“再也不跟他玩儿了”。  
毕竟，和Daniel告别是一件严肃的事情，即使现在，她依旧没能整理出她想要对Daniel说的话。  
她不想弄得太过悲伤或隆重，搞得像那些励志电影的结局一样，但至少，她想道声谢——Daniel不算是个好老板，但他的确是个足够优秀的魔术师，她希望成为的那种。  
不同于Lula认为的那样，这三年她觉得自己一秒也没有浪费，尽管她做得最多的不过是整理道具，规划行程这类助手做的小事，但Daniel并没有让她失望，他的确从头到脚纯纯粹粹是个彻头彻尾的魔术师——自大，爱显摆，技术高超，并且夺人眼球。  
除此之外，有件事她拿不准要不要对Daniel说。  
不是什么重要的事情，甚至她觉得Daniel听过后转眼就会忘记。但既然要走进所谓“人生的新篇章”，那么当断则断，她得把自己该说的都说清楚，好好的对过去告别才行。  
她喜欢魔术没有错，对魔术不够热爱的人是不会把自己的未来赌在这样一种小众而且大概会继续小众下去的行业上的。  
但她从没说过自己不喜欢魔术师。  
三年来，她人生的每一个缝隙里都写满了J.Daniel Atlas，她对这样的生活并无太大不满——只是，她也该试着放下J.Daniel Atlas，拿起Henley Reeves了，此刻正是最合适的时机。  
Henley沿着街道慢慢悠悠的散着步，不知过了多久，她接到了Daniel的电话。  
似乎几小时前没有发生过争吵一般，电话那头的Daniel依旧是干脆利落的命令语气：“我想到了收尾魔术的衔接手法，你过来的时候帮我带杯咖啡。”  
“知道了。”Henley答应着，便结束了通话，然后认命地抬手招计程车。


	8. Chapter 8

这就是今晚的全部表演了，各位，J.Daniel Atlas！”  
Daniel鞠躬谢幕，享受着只属于他的掌声和尖叫。他就像属于舞台的明星，专业的表演带来的不仅仅是感官上的震撼享受，还有一丝丝融进夜风里的暧昧氛围。  
Henley一直觉得Daniel的这一点十分可怕：伟大的魔术师有很多，但像Daniel一样，能让台下的所有人认为这场秀是专门为自己量身定做，并不得不沉醉于这种假象的魔术师，恐怕只此一家。  
她愈发意识到Daniel的不可复制性，他就像自己鼓吹的那样，绝无仅有的极具吸引，且有过之而无不及。  
“我们做得不错。”Henley说。  
“你做的不错，”Daniel纠正道，“我做的无人能及的出众。没什么可惊奇的，我的水平一如既往。”  
“是啊，我有什么好惊奇的呢。”Henley顺着Daniel的话说下去，却是在指Daniel的极度自恋。  
她早就习惯了，甚至话一脱出口就意识到了自己将会得到的回答。  
她想大概是因为满心想着如何跟Daniel告别，让她或多或少的有些“怀旧”。  
最近，她总有一种奇怪的感觉，有些事情上一秒刚刚发生，怀念的感觉就立刻涌上心头。这让她，在某种程度上，对Daniel狂妄且自我中心的言行更加“温柔”了。  
“说到惊奇，”她又顺着说下去，“我倒是很惊奇你现在在和我说话，而不是去搭讪某个姑娘。”  
她用“别让无聊的对话耽误你的正事”的眼神看着Daniel，让Daniel感到有些不自然，甚至有一瞬间稍稍移开了目光。  
“这不是固定的庆功行为，好吗。”他为自己辩解道，“有时候艳遇说来就来，只是不巧我每次都碰到。”  
平时的Henley大概会说些“是啊，你实在是太——有魅力了”或是“没错，姑娘们长着腿，她们会自己投怀送抱”这类讽刺的话来回击，然而Daniel不得不注意到，Henley这两天的心情好的惊人。  
她居然只回了一句“好吧”，甚至还冲他笑了笑。  
也许这次的表演的确“不错”，他想。  
没有人继续挑起话头，现在的情况并不常见——不是说两人陷入沉默，而是说表演过后Daniel竟然没有“消失”。这让练习时也常有的沉默场合变得有些奇怪的尴尬。  
Daniel意识到自己正无所事事（且有些手足无措）的站在一旁，而Henley有条不紊的收拾着道具，就像没意识到Daniel傻站在一旁，甚至没有感受到半点尴尬。  
他缓慢的凑近Henley，伸出手来打算帮忙整理。  
“别碰任何东西。”Henley手里飞快的码齐着扑克，依旧不耽误她利刃一般的眼神刺向Daniel，“把你的手缩回去。”  
“我要重申一点，这是我的道具，所以严格来讲我想什么时候碰……”  
“我整理道具是有固定步骤的，你只会拖慢我的工作。”Henley摆出一脸“我在工作，别捣乱”的表情，像是在驱赶自家趴在电脑键盘上的猫一般，“你左边口袋还有一摞扑克，玩那个去。”  
Daniel当然知道自己还有一摞扑克，但现在比起玩花式，明显打扰Henley工作更有趣：“我们是一起工作的。”  
“不，”Henley否决道，“是我为你工作，你下班了，回家去。”  
“你能拿我怎样？”Daniel反问道：“炒了我？哦，等等，你为我工作。”  
“哈哈好笑死了。”  
两人打嘴仗的时候，Henley已经收拾了大半——她虽然不常玩花式，但手速绝对不慢——观众也散得差不多了，Daniel不再胡闹，真的在一旁玩起了花切，如果此时他站在更显眼的地方，难保不会有人为他驻足。而他只是等在那里，安静的像不存在。  
“你为什么还在这？”早已习惯一个人收工的Henley惊讶的发现Daniel依旧杵在那里，而且表现的像他一直习惯如此一般。  
“嗯，我只是突然意识到，”Daniel把扑克放回口袋，像是要表现自己此刻的轻松一般耸耸肩：“我似乎从来没送你回过家，所以……”  
“喔，”Henley露出了“商业性笑容”，伸出双手来握住Daniel的手晃了晃，“你一定是Daniel的兄弟吧，很高兴认识你，我是Henley Reeves。”  
“哈哈好笑死了。”Daniel叹气，他只是想偶尔表现的友善一点，让他的助手知道他是个关爱员工的好老板，怎么就这么难呢。  
“你从来不送我回家，所以这次也不用了。”Henley早就松开他的手，并且拒绝了他的提议，“不过你倒是可以把这些道具带回去，这样我明早就不用带着一大堆东西去上班了。”  
Daniel不知怎么回应，Henley永远知道如何让他哑口无言。  
“等一下，你今天真的很怪。”Henley微微皱眉，Daniel的反常让她心里不安：“你是不是在谁那儿听说了什么？”  
洛杉矶这个词几乎要脱口而出，但Henley即使刹住了车。  
“我没有‘怪’，好吗？”Daniel并没有注意到他也许应该听说什么，而是把注意力放在了为自己的行为辩护：“有时候我也可以做一个很好的上司。”  
“好吧，还是别了。”试着做一个好上司的Daniel让Henley浑身不自在：“我可以让你送我回去，但你还是做你的混蛋老板吧。顺带问一句，你知道我走到出口乘出租车十五分钟就能到家，根本不用你送的对吧？”  
“……真的假的？”为什么现代交通这么方便啊。  
Henley点头：“所以，直说吧，你想干什么。”  
她才不相信Daniel会无缘无故的就想做什么“世界十佳老板”，既然不是知道了她得到了一个去洛杉矶做魔术秀的机会，那十有八九就是有什么要求。  
Daniel开始反省自己到底塑造了一种怎样的混蛋形象：“什么也没有。”  
“真的？”Henley问，“不是什么需要我出面解决的前女友问题？”  
“我的前女友们从来没给我造成过问题，”Daniel说这话的时候不由自主的带了点自得，“谢谢你的关心。”  
“也就是说你没有任何原因的突然想对我好，”Henley说：“纯粹的，发自本心的，完全无利益驱使的那种？”  
“宇宙大惊喜。”Daniel有一种不太好的预感，他觉得Henley又要开始使坏了——她的眼神亮的好像猫咪看到了小鱼干。  
“所以，我说什么你都答应咯？”  
“……你想干什么。”  
Henley一脸的计谋得逞：“你记得Merritt McKinney吧？”  
“哦不……”  
“他最近要在附近演出，我正巧有两张票，约好的朋友临时有事去不了了……”Henley无视掉Daniel的嫌弃脸：“位置不太好，不过反正你也不喜欢他，所以从这个角度讲这张票简直完美。”  
Daniel硬挤出一个绅士笑容，他实在看不上这种在电视上卖弄的浅薄魔术师，更别提那个McKinney玩的是他最不屑的那类魔术：“什么时候？”  
“明天晚上，”Henley说，“我们下班之后可以一起吃个饭，正好能赶上。总之，就这么定了，我知道你今晚没什么心思想魔术技法，所以最好别半夜给我打电话，明天见。”  
Henley留下了所有魔术道具，和呆愣在原地的Daniel，向出口的方向走去——带Daniel看他不愿看的魔术秀，简直有趣极了。

Daniel的确没什么心思想魔术技法，不过原因却不是Henley想的那样，在懊悔自己不自觉的上了套，要去看什么McKinney——他从没带一个姑娘去吃过晚餐。  
准确来讲，他从没“约会”过，他通常能跳过寻常男人觉得不耐烦的部分，直接上垒。  
而不巧的是，这并不能适用于所有面对姑娘的情况，或者说，面对所有姑娘的情况。  
而更更不巧的是，他甚至没有什么朋友来咨询这方面的问题，最烂的狐朋狗友那种都没有。  
当然这绝对不是什么“约会”。他在心里否决着。但这并不代表他可以随便带Henley去什么餐厅匆匆扒几口饭。  
仅仅是因为面子问题，或者说固定形象问题，而非别的什么。如果Henley知道他从未带一个女孩吃过饭，恐怕要笑到她退休都笑不完。  
他们将要去的地方必须完美，能体现他的品味，能让Henley心情愉悦，当然交通要方便，装潢也要上档次，菜肴更是……  
等等，他还没决定到底要带她吃什么料理。Daniel就如同寻常的年轻人一般，一回家就直奔电脑，就连时针几乎转了小半个表盘都没注意到，他就这么和Yelp奋斗着，真的几乎一晚没睡。


	9. Chapter 9

Henley起了个大早。  
她醒的时候顺手抓起手机，距离闹钟该响的时间还有一个半小时，此时她本该把手机甩到一边，继续闷头大睡，但此时的她却异常清醒，甚至连在床上躺到闹钟响为止的念头都没有。  
她总觉得自己该起来做点什么，尽管理智告诉她，今天的日程没什么大不了的。  
无非是把和Daniel一起吃的工作餐挪到了楼下快餐店以外的地方，并且看一场她会享受，且Daniel会万份煎熬，从而令她双倍享受的魔术表演。  
这是她能想象的最美好的工作日了，看Daniel不痛快永远是那么有意思，而这样的机会少之又少，再加上，她喜欢Merritt McKinney的魔术——她依旧觉得Daniel对McKinney评价不高的主要原因是两人有着相似的舞台风格，并不是说McKinney也会撩小姑娘什么的，而是那种一切魔术的奥秘并非基于技巧，而更是基于自信（或者说自恋？）这一点。  
McKinney作为一个从心理学角度阐释魔术的催眠魔术表演者，绝对的自信对他而言是必要的。Henley不懂催眠魔术，但她想至少比起绚丽的手上技巧，精巧的语言诱导更需要让观众们真正“相信”并沉迷其中。  
Daniel的魔术像是一个遥不可及的美梦，易碎而珍贵，却可以平等的分给每一个人；而McKinney的魔术却更像是一场绝无仅有的体验，真实可触，但只有被选中的幸运儿可以真正感受。  
对于Henley而言，两者都激发了她的极大兴趣。前者让她愿意黯淡下来，做一个任劳任怨的小助手三年，并愿意忍受Daniel的一切难以忍受；而后者，让她十分希望成为当晚的幸运儿——她从未尝试过被催眠的感觉。  
她设想这种体验棒极了，为此，她立刻从被窝里爬了起来，开始为究竟穿哪件衣服发愁。  
她不想太过隆重，让Daniel发现她与平常有什么不同，这会给Daniel传递一种错误信息。如果他认为她穿着这么正式而夺目是因为她把这当成了一次“约会”，那么他一定会笑到退休。  
但她也不想穿得太过寻常，这和McKinney选择观众并没有太大关系，毕竟他们的位置在极后排，就算她穿的像绽放的烟花，他也不一定能看到她。  
她和Daniel曾无数次的一起看过魔术表演，这次也没有任何特别的意义，半点都没有，至多是因为McKinney是Daniel明确表示过讨厌的魔术师，这有点勾起她的恶作剧心理，或者这也许是两人最后一次一起看魔术。  
绝对不是因为她把这次看表演当成一次约会，绝对不是。

“你还真是讨厌McKinney，”刚进门，Henley便一眼看到苦着一张脸，显然情绪不高昂的Daniel，为此她不住调侃道：“你的黑眼圈都快扩散到下巴了。”  
“我试着进入睡眠状态，”Daniel回话，“但每次我要真正睡着之前，你对我的恶意都会把我摇醒。”  
然而事实是在他醒悟过来他还要睡觉的时候，时间已经距离他平时醒来不过两小时了，无奈他只能几乎算不上睡的眯了一小会儿，然后在Henley来上班之前给自己灌了超大倍的咖啡。  
顿了顿，他又说：“你认真的？Merritt McKinney？那个不知道从哪儿学了一点《心理学与生活》就跑出来招摇撞骗，还非要说自己是个魔术师的家伙？”  
“魔术的范围很大的。”Henley早就习惯了Daniel对和自己沾边的事物以外的一切抱有的蔑视态度：“你的手上功夫无人能及，控场能力能和你相提并论的更是寥若晨星，但你不可否认其他人也许在其它方面有所建树。也许你放下成见去看他的表演，就会发现他恰巧是另一颗晨星也说不定。”  
“首先，那不叫魔术，那叫骗术；其次，Merritt McKinney没什么真本事，你从他连心理医师资格证都没考出来就能看出了；最后，”Daniel说得十分严肃认真，丝毫不觉得自夸有什么不对，“没有什么另一颗晨星。”  
“是是是，你举世无双，空前绝后，魔术史上除了Lionel Shrike之外没有人能够和你相提并论。”Henley附和着，意图尽快结束话题，Daniel没完没了的自夸如果集结成册，恐怕抵得上莎士比亚全集。  
“Henley，别敷衍我，今晚对我来说是场噩梦，只有Lionel Shrike在表演期间突然出现，完成自己时隔二十多年的魔术，才能扭转我对这次魔术秀的印象。”Daniel甚至做了一个登台亮相的手势，试图夸大自己言语的效果。  
Henley笑笑，没有接话，而是拿出了她和Daniel早就准备好的下场魔术要用的图纸，示意Daniel开始工作。  
Lionel Shrike是一切的开始。  
她的魔术生涯，和她与Daniel。  
实际上她认为Shrike的最后一场魔术就精妙在没有人知道他到底去了哪里，这种极具戏剧性的结尾让Shrike成了永远的传奇，给他原本就奇妙无比的魔术生涯画上了一个极具吸引力的问号，一个隐藏深意的开放式结局。但对于她而言，或者说对于她和Daniel而言，也许Lionel Shrike的出现会是一个最完美、最无可挑剔的句号。  
一切开始于一场她幼年时期在电视节目上看到的一场经典魔术精选集，她相信她和Daniel都是，他们几乎同时因为同一个人被魔术深深的吸引。或许她的开场比Daniel晚些，但两人却看着同一个方向，甚至因为这个人而聚集在一起。如果散场的时候，一切的开端再度出现，那么他和她的故事还是有些浪漫的。  
但她却永远生活在现实里。那些轻易相信Daniel凝着一圈诱人焦糖色的专注眼神的姑娘尚且有机会去往云端，而他留给她的却只是那些真实到毫无美感的东西。某种程度上这让她觉得自己很特别，但这种特别又让她毫无希望。  
她甚至都忘了自己是否曾经对Daniel存有任何浪漫层面上的幻想，又或是她对于任何绚丽的魔术都毫无抵抗力，而Daniel恰好是那个最能给她惊喜的那个。她无比希望是后者，然而在Lionel Shrike再次被提起的时候，她突然意识到，也许她对浪漫是有所祈盼的。  
所有女孩都幻想着某个特别的人能够爱上自己，而Henley却想要一个能够留下烙印的句号。  
就是今晚了。她想。Lionel Shrike不会出现，也不会有任何浪漫可言，甚至也许对Daniel来说，只是需要换一个新助手而已。  
她记得她第一次见到他的时候，台上的人进攻性的魅力和精湛绝妙的技法瞬间击碎了她所有的犹豫，魔术师对她而言不再遥远而飘忽，而是实打实的在她的心里扎根；她记得她带着对自己小小计谋的得意闯进Daniel的视线，那是她第一次目睹他略带尴尬的表情，仿佛牢不可破的舞台盔甲被她敲出一条细缝，从中得以窥得他一星半点的真实。  
随后她便对此有些上瘾了。她不想要他暧昧的玫瑰，也看腻了他故意塑造的暧昧气氛，反而对他骄纵高傲的本性颇感兴趣。  
她发现她越来越“坏”了，她能回想起的所有坏心眼都给了Daniel。甚至她不想让Daniel提前知道她就要离开，去洛杉矶发展这件事，也并非是为了减少麻烦，或者想要郑重道别，而更多的是她不想错过那一幕。  
她不想看到已经消化掉这个消息的Daniel，不想看到已经伪装好的Daniel，不想看到开始打算起未来的Daniel，这也许是她最后一次真正有把握看到毫无防备和预先排演的他，所以即使得到的是不合她所愿的“毫无反应”，也是Daniel的真实。  
在她离开前，他的真实都是她的，半分也不能少。  
一个充满着她和他味道的开始，必须走向一个充满着她和他味道的结束。


	10. Chapter 10

“如果Lionel Shrike打算复出，现在是个好时机。”Daniel不耐烦的小声抱怨着，显然对人群中心的那个秃顶男人十分看不惯。  
他始终不能习惯这种在台下观看别人表演的感觉，四周观众们的群情投入和身旁姑娘熠熠生辉的眼神把这种不习惯推上了顶峰——如果不是看在他已经在方才那顿算不上约会的晚餐上投了不少精力的份上，Daniel绝对不会在观众席忍受这么久。  
一切都是那么……正常，如果不是因为就餐的人只有两个，他甚至会以为这是公司聚餐什么的。Henley没有什么特别的举动，他也没有，两人聊着从离开家（工作场合）一直延续到现在的话题，没有半点暧昧的氛围，不疏不亲恰如其分，这让他再一次意识到这不是一场约会。  
甚至，正常的有点奇怪。  
他从没想过Henley被他划为何种范围。她当然不在狩猎区，当然，如果她在的话，他们两个人一早就分开了；而朋友区，Daniel从没有过这种东西。  
她不仅仅是他的下属，如果仅是如此，Daniel自己都无法解释自己对她的过度关注；工作伙伴就更谈不上了，至少在Daniel的魔术中，没有除他以外任何一个人的位置。  
Henley Reeves，J.Daniel Atlas的Henley Reeves，这句话没有任何暗示，或是情感方面的导向，而单单是一种Daniel暂时承认的客观事实——她是“属于”他的，不是永远，也不是全部，但某种意义上的确如此。而他又无法给她任何定性，如果她真的只是一个帮他摆弄道具的小助手，事情就要简单多了。  
所以她只是Henley Reeves，而非某种头衔。  
但这是在两人并未单独相处在暧昧场合时的定义，如果连“不是约会”都不算暧昧场合的话，那世间恐怕找不出别的什么暧昧场合了。  
这种正常，更像是一杯即将溢出的水，端的人需要小心翼翼到几乎屏息才能维持。  
在话题渐冷（人人都有过这个时候），两个人只能专心切盘子里的食物的时候，Daniel才开始意识到，这也许本应是一场约会。  
四周零零散散的坐着亲密的情侣，他们之中没有一对不是在约会，而他和她在他们当中毫不显眼——一个英俊的男人和一个美丽的女人，这是整间餐厅里最常见的搭配了。  
也许本应，这一切都不该加上那个否定，继而还要他反复确认一个虚假而不存在的定义。  
当她和其他姑娘没什么不同的时候，他捧着玫瑰走向她；而当她成为了“J.Daniel Atlas的Henley Reeves”，他却蓦的停住了，就好像空气中有着什么，迫使他看向别的方向。  
这是他与她的正常，他心里绝不能打破的正常。他和她之间的引力和斥力好不容易找到一个平衡，三年来，这个平衡两个人小心翼翼地维持着，生怕一个不小心，反而被对方推远。  
而现在，她坐在他身边。

Henley可算转移了锁定在舞台中央的目光，对把不满写在脸上的Daniel笑笑。她想自己应该惊异于Daniel竟能忍耐过了大半场，毕竟对他而言，McKinney的魔术丝毫没有观赏价值，而舞台上的人却以此收获了这么多的关注，这简直是魔术界衰败的直接证据。  
“我以为你会觉得，即使Lionel Shrike会选中一场表演，作为其复出的首秀舞台，那场表演也一定会是你的。”Henley回应道，她出于同理心，意图给予自家老板一些尊重，所以把注意力从McKinney身上撤回，暂时专心应对对这场表演一直有情绪的Daniel：“很难想像你会把这个机会让给McKinney.”  
Daniel顿时习惯性的得意起来：“如果他的魔术鉴赏能力没有退化的话，他当然会选择我而非McKinney，但这意味着我得给Lionel Shrike腾出个位置来。即使是Lionel Shrike，也不能把我当作暖场魔术师对待。”  
活脱脱十足彻头彻尾的Daniel.  
Henley来了兴致：“说起暖场魔术师……”  
“我不会告诉你我是否当过暖场魔术师，给谁当过，以及感受如何的，Henley.”Daniel没有让她说完，就直截了当地回答了她。  
“来嘛，为什么不呢？”Henley的声音里带着点哄骗的意味，她完全抛弃了期待已久的魔术，甚至微微转过身子来面向Daniel：“至少你在意这个问题，这让我知道了你真的做过暖场魔术师，而且感受不怎么样。既然我都知道这么多了，你何不和盘托出呢？再说，J.Daniel Atlas是从暖场魔术师一步一步走到今天这个地位的，多么励志的故事啊，不管那个被你暖场的魔术师是谁——甚至他越不出名越有衬托效果——这个故事都不会让你蒙羞不是吗？”  
“没人想知道你吃过多少苦，Henley，也许拍电影的人喜欢这个，但魔术的观众从不在乎。”Daniel回答说，“你只需要出现，带来奇迹，然后消失就够了。我不能忍受他人看我表演的时候，内心里想着别的东西，哪怕是我的过去；如果他为此欢呼，那就更加令我难以忍受，即使只有微小且瞬间的其他缘由掺杂在魔术带来的震撼中，这也不是我想要的。”  
Henley心里像是被什么锤了一下似的。从根本上，他和她想的一样，而这正是她为什么选择在这时离开。如果她“J.Daniel Atlas的红发助手”的印象超过了她从Daniel身上学到的东西，那么她永远都不会成为自己想成为的那种魔术师。  
技巧和创造力，这已经不是寻常的魔术师都能够拥有的了，然而想要成为顶级的魔术师，她需要一个更重要的特性，一个她多年来仅在Lionel Shrike和J.Daniel Atlas身上看到的特性——让观众相信他能带来奇迹。  
但如果人人都记得她是“红发助手”，那她就仅仅只是“曾经当过助手的红发魔术师”，是一个一步一脚印走过来的人，一个成就者，而非冒险家。  
正因如此她才需要离开。  
她明白，但她并不能对此一笑置之。  
“Daniel，我不是你的观众，三年以来一次都不是。”  
然后他们陷入沉默。  
合作者，搭档，这些名头就像是Henley自欺欺人的保护盾，她从没在Daniel面前提及，也未曾在其他人面前吹嘘。这个定义仅仅存在她心里，以此保有一点点自信——在她尚且想拖延离开的时候。  
但Daniel的一番话让她不得不正视现实。这三年的助手生涯，在两人心目中的定义天差地别，而在Daniel心中，Henley或许只是一个帮他收扑克牌、买咖啡、并按月支付劳务费的观众。Daniel的舞台从来没有任何人的位置，世间没有任何一种方式让他成为她的搭档，让他愿意同她分享掌声，这点她早知道，也从未强求。  
但在她决定与他告别的当晚再次听到这个她早就知道的事实，让她还是感觉到些许讽刺。Daniel永远是那个舞台形象，她没有、也不能把这层盔甲卸下分毫。  
这就是一个不值得一提的故事的结局，她想，谁也没有给谁的人生留下痕迹。  
舞台上的McKinney依旧在表演，把观众的注意力牢牢抓在手中，而Henley却早已看不进魔术了。周遭的火热气氛好像传递不到她身上，她就像一幅画里被外行人凭添的那一笔，一瞬间心里渗出些许违和感。  
她这是在干什么呢？分明不是约会，分明什么都不是。  
分明她所期待的，总是些不该有的东西。  
“我做过暖场魔术师，一次。我甚至不记得那是谁的秀，大概真的是某个名不见经传的小魔术师。但那种感觉一点也不糟不屈辱，Henley.”Daniel突然开口，仿佛中间的沉默从未发生过一般，他三年来第一次提及自己的过去：“当我面对观众的那一刻，我突然明白，我想要的从来不是这个。那时我只是个孩子，以为自己只要能上台就足够高兴了，但事实并非如此。我不想当暖场魔术师，甚至不想要暖场魔术师，我想要的是所有观众齐齐看向我的那个瞬间。在那之前我总以为自己登上舞台还太早了，是否不够谨慎不够精细，也许应该从不起眼的工作先开始做起，积累一些经验，什么的。但是在那个瞬间，在观众真真正正被我抓住的那个瞬间，我突然明白，就是现在了。”  
他神情轻松自然，却说着平时绝对不会说出的话：“然后我改了名字，开始做街头魔术师，一开始的时候也演砸过，但所幸我的直觉是正确的——我果然更适合做一个魔术师，而非暖场员。此后我也接过很多合作场，但整场魔术里，我永远是最能抓住观众的那个。我不需要任何背景故事，也不需要任何对未来的祈愿，我所拥有的，我所能给予的，就是此刻。”  
就是此刻。她心里默念着，好像之前的所有胡思乱想都在心头化开——她没想到他竟讲给她听了，而这个背景故事让他更……像个普通人。  
就是现在了，甚至连Daniel本人都在告诉她这一点。  
那她还在等什么呢？  
“我们提前退场吧。”她开口，对忍受着自己喜爱的观众为他不喜爱的魔术而欢呼的Daniel宣布刑满释放：“这里太吵了。”  
她需要一个安静的场合，一个正式且对整段关系有些许意义的地方——她决定回到她三年来呆的最久的地方去，和盘托出。  
Daniel松了口气：“可算能走了。”  
“真可惜，Lionel Shrike最终也没有出现。”Henley最后回望了一眼舞台中央，感叹道。  
Daniel并不知道这句话的深意，只是无所谓的耸耸肩。  
最终还是没能有半点浪漫，Henley想，真可惜。


	11. Chapter 11

这次Daniel终于找到机会送Henley回家，但Henley依旧拒绝了。  
“我得先回你那里取点东西，所以我们是同路。”她解释说，“之后的路我就熟了。”  
“好吧。”Daniel也不强求，同样是和Henley多走一段路，目的地是哪倒还真的无所谓。  
他后知后觉的意识到自己一直以来都不知道Henley住在哪里。Henley总是在给他营造一种错觉，让他以为她大约就住在他门外，只要有工作就会精神抖擞的出现，而在他泡妞的时候却消失的无影无踪，作为一个助手，她倒是十分的经济适用。  
Daniel从没问过。这个问题略微有些私人，如果Henley回答了他，他会主观的认为Henley接受他的拜访，这对平衡来说可不是什么好事；而如果Henley不回答他……大约就是像现在这样，让他更加意识到这种平衡是人为营造的，也许根本不如打破舒服。  
但Henley却对这种人造的平衡表现得丝毫不觉，虽然更多时候，她才是那个负责维持平衡的人。很多时候她觉得自己已经把Daniel摸得透透彻彻，包括他不想让她看到却又不经意间流露出的些微窘迫的时候，又或是他绝不允许别人触及的痛点和缺陷，但偶尔会有那么一瞬间，她看不懂他的眼神。  
这不是J.Daniel Atlas会有的眼神，但有时却会清清楚楚的出现在她设想以外的情境下。  
比如现在。  
通常她把这种异样归类于错觉，Daniel在这方面从未有过能和其他人类同日而语的共鸣，这让他更加趋近于一个被塑造出来的完美工艺品，而非一个人，这也是Henley经常提点自己的——Daniel不会对其他人（至少是她）生出人类才有的情感，如果忘记了这一点，她只会栽跟头。但在今天这个特殊的时刻，她甚至因为没有来得心虚而感到有些紧张。  
她已经说不清究竟是想要看Daniel露出作为人而情绪外露的瞬间这种恶趣味占了上风，还是对于自己得到的答案很可能是“很好，再见。”而感到些许悲哀，进而几乎想要继续拖延开口的时间的想法拔了头筹。  
而现在，对于Daniel时不时投来的目光，她有些紧张。  
她想说点什么来打破这种僵局，却又不知道说些什么好——如果是个不好的话题，只会让僵局更加尴尬；如果话题实在太好，两个人没完没了的聊起来，她就无法把重点放在她必须要说出的话上。  
最终她选择沉默，直到Daniel打开门，绅士十足的做了一个邀请的动作，等在门边示意Henley先进去。  
这倒是头一回，Henley想，平时他都是直接开门径直走进去，而她总是跟在身后轻轻带上门——老板和助手的标准进门流程。  
“你落下了什么？”Daniel问，既然是取些东西，那想必是落下了什么。  
Henley没有如他想象的找寻她遗落的东西，她走到道具箱前，无言的摸了摸平时摸惯了的把手——几个小时前，她正是拽着这个把手，把它合死，以此宣告自己最后一次为Daniel工作的结束。  
然后她熟练的打开它，却没有拿出任何东西。  
“怎么了？”Daniel靠过来要帮忙找：“找不到了？”  
“Danny。”Henley的开口连着一声叹气，她转过身来面对Daniel，然后深吸一口气，“我有件事想要跟你说。”  
Daniel顿时停下动作——三年来沉积得愈发浓烈的预想在他体内犹如崩裂一般，让他不自主的慌了神。  
他的自我防御机制反射性的启动，开始尝试着赢得这个房间内谈话的主导权：“是手机丢了吗？没关系，我可以打个电话给你。即使找不到了也没什么，我们可以把这当作工作损失，你的老板会发给你一部新的。”  
“我没有丢手机。”Henley愣了一下，然后说道：“Danny，我……”  
“Henley，拜托你，求你，”嘴上说着这样的台词，Daniel的声线里却丝毫没有恳求的意思，他甚至有些严厉和急切：“别说什么你要辞职去英国之类的蠢话。”  
“英国？”Henley反射性的疑惑，她早就把信口胡编出的英国空气男友忘了个精光。  
“你是一个有才华的魔术表演者和设计者，Henley.”Daniel半点没有给Henley解释或反驳的机会：“你曾告诉过我你想要成为一名魔术师，我从未对此发表过任何见地，但如果你的选择是什么莫名其妙的男人，那我可以直截了当地告诉你——你有那个才能，甚至连做我的助手都是在荒废时光。”  
Henley什么话都说不出来了。  
Daniel的骄傲有目共睹，他嘲弄任何平庸俗气的魔术师，任何没有创意不够精彩的魔术手法，甚至连Mirritt McKinney都不放在眼里。他从未公开表露过对除他和Lionel Shrike以外任何人的认可，就连Henley本人都从未奢求过Daniel的赞许。  
而此时此刻，在她即将以为自己会灰溜溜的退出Daniel的生活的时候，他对她说“你有这个才能”。  
她几乎要哭出来——抑制抽泣的欲望已经调动了她全身的韧劲，但她知道，如果现在让她开口说话，她的声音一定是掩饰不住的颤抖。  
而Daniel对此并没有什么帮助，他说的话几乎是火上浇油一般，让Henley更加难以忍耐眼泪。  
“我可以明确的告诉你，在我第一次见到你的时候，我就知道你能成为了不得的魔术师，Henley.”Daniel似乎陷入回忆，再加上他不常这样直白的讲出自己心中总所想，总归有些不习惯，所以竟没发现Henley的异常：“你的表演无疑是富有创意且吸引人的，将来必定有无数观众会为你倾倒，比起那个世界，一个英国男人实在太渺小了。他不可能是世界上最完美的男人，即使他真的是，也不值得你荒废你的才华。你有着别的魔术师没有的东西，你的表演是无可取代的，甚至里面蕴藏着我、Lionel Shrike，还有那个什么McKinney从来不曾有过的东西。”  
“拜托你，别去。”他又重申道，并非完全是对于Henley个人的情感，而更是源于一种对魔术的爱和期待。  
如果Henley Reeves放弃魔术，那么整个魔术界都会因此而黯然许多。也许没有见识过她的魔术的人不会觉得有什么区别，但Daniel从三年前起，就对这个日渐萧条的魔术行业抱有了些许新的期待。  
虽然由于个人原因，他在心里偶尔想要无限拖延这份期待的实现，但一旦想到它会完全落空，比起Henley将要离开的感伤，他却几乎是急切和愤怒了。  
“我……”Henley开口，她可算压稳了声音，也趁Daniel不注意抹掉了泪珠，“并不是打算去什么英国，Danny.”  
出乎她的意料，Daniel的一番话反而给了她坦白的勇气。得知Daniel对她抱有些许期待，让她对自己的未来更加笃定。  
离开，可以说是最正确的选择。  
“我打算去洛杉矶，”她说道，“一个地下魔术场正在找合适的逃脱魔术表演者，听说不是个固定的表演组派，但总算是一个打响名头的机会，我想了想，还是决定去。”  
Daniel听到洛杉矶，微微有些愣住。  
Henley要说的事情果然是要走，虽然不是去和那个不知从哪儿冒出来的鬼男人私奔，这让他松了一口气，但终归主旨没有改多少。  
她要走了。  
Daniel意识到自己作为前老板，总该说点鼓励的话，比如什么我相信你可以，或是脚踏实地总会出头，又或是有机会去给你捧场。但他就是说不出口。  
如果是他之前想象的那样，那么他还有把握把Henley留下，Henley心里男人和魔术孰轻孰重他早有考量；然而真正的理由，却让他没有立场也没有权利说出挽留的话。  
她要离开了，理由是那么理所应当。  
“至少，”Henley试图在声线里掺入些许笑意，“你可以换一个瘦一点的女助手了不是吗？”  
“嗯。对，这……很好。”Daniel却像全然没听见Henley说什么一般，给了一个敷衍的答案。  
他蹙着眉头不再说话，让Henley原以为他是在想些什么，或是想起了什么，无意附和她的打趣——这的确很符合Daniel的风格，毕竟，想让他顺从气氛作出反应几乎是不可能的。  
然而Daniel实际上什么也没在想。  
十分钟前，他还满脑子都是和Henley好好谈谈下一场表演的设计。某两个花式该如何结合，他和Henley要怎么配合才能做出最好的效果……甚至连今晚是不是约会的纠结都已经被设计魔术的兴奋感挤在脑后——他还没来得及意识到这一切都并非是会永久持续的，甚至觉得这些什么平衡、什么关系的都是小问题，他们有充裕的时间来解决。  
但现在，他的脑袋空的像一个设了机关的魔术箱，明明什么也看不到抓不住，但却有一只兔子在里面扑腾着，震得他一阵阵的发晕。  
他们陷入一段极其诡异的沉默，就连心脏的跳动声都在加剧两个人胸口的沉闷。  
“Henley，”Daniel口干舌燥，嗓子紧的几乎发不出声音，他身上那种似乎与生俱来、从骨子里向外发散的光芒似乎随着语调的降低渐渐暗淡，破天荒的，他轻声说道：“你的决定和那个男人有关吗？”  
Henley愣住，她一时没转过弯来：“谁？”  
“那个……Luke，Luke Brandon，“Daniel提示到，然后习惯性的喋喋不休，似乎不想让Henley把重点放在他竟然记得她男朋友的名字上：”因为我是真的不希望自己的前助手是那种会因为什么莫名其妙的男人而做出人生决定的女人，这会让我觉得我眼光很差。别误会，洛杉矶对你而言是个好去处，但我希望这是你自己的决定。”  
“啊……”Henley这才想起还有这回事，她真心希望Daniel把这件事忘得一干二净，就像他以往对待她说的任何一句话一样，“关于Luke……”  
但事情并不总是向她想象的方向发展，或者说，对于她而言，事情总是不会向她想象的方向发展。  
偏偏是这个，Daniel记得如此清楚。  
“Danny……”  
好吧，她想，好吧。  
她完全可以再说一个谎，比如说Luke并不打算跟着她去洛杉矶，他们两个为了未来规划大吵了一架，就此分手；或是Luke反对她做一个魔术师之类的。  
她知道Daniel不会在意，也不会去查证——如果他真的想知道，那他早就该发现Luke Brandon是个小说里的人物——然后她可以保留一点点自尊，把某个秘密永远隐藏下去，从此分道扬镳，江湖不见。  
但他们马上就要江湖不见了，甚至这有可能是他们最后一次说话。她已经下决心不会回来，而他也绝对不会追上来。  
也许她的结局应该明朗些，应该真实些。  
他和她的关系开始于一个谎言，这个谎言曾经让Henley骄傲了很久，甚至就连现在，她也不想说穿那个谎言。  
但她不想让他和她结束于一个谎言，这会让她觉得这三年从头到尾都是虚假的。  
和Daniel在一起的日子就像住在云端，有时会起风任两人飘摇，有时会遭遇雷暴陷入不安，但多数时候，那云端美好的不真实。  
而现在，她该回到地面上了。  
“我从头到尾都没有什么男朋友。”她坦言。  
Daniel怔住。  
“我也不知道我那时候在想些什么。”Henley说着，像是心里压着的石板被掀开了一般，甚至声音渐渐轻松干脆了起来：“我不是想故意说谎保全面子，或是打算给你的约会顺水推舟什么的，我那时什么也没想，意识到这件事情很荒谬的时候你已经离开了。”  
“你竟然还记得，我很惊讶。”她又说。  
“我承认，有的时候，或者说绝大部分时候，我不常听别人说话。”Daniel也似乎缓和了过来，没有计较Henley的谎言，也没有评判Henley的行为，而是自顾自的解释起自己的习惯，“坦白说，把时间花费在闲聊上的确属于浪费精力，我更想把这些精力放在魔术上。但如果你说给我听，我会记住。”  
“我最好的朋友叫什么？”Henley笑问。  
Daniel哑口无言——他模模糊糊记得那是个名字很短的女人，也会变魔术，但他和Henley一起看的魔术表演太多，他实在记不清具体是哪一个。  
他只记得似乎魔术很烂。  
Henley忍不住笑出来：“谢谢你一直以来的耐心倾听，Danny。”  
“人们还说我是那个总不给人台阶下的人。”Daniel摇头，也忍不住勾起嘴角：“也许这就是你一直单身的原因。”  
“我一直单身的原因是我爱着你，Danny.”Daniel话音未落，Henley就笑着接上。  
她直视着Daniel，就仿佛刚才说出口的话是“我一直单身的原因是我的老板不肯给我放假”。  
Daniel眼神闪烁，似乎是想移开目光，同时又想和Henley一直对视下去。他说不出任何一句回应了，他的语言功能完全被Henley击碎，只剩下听觉还灵敏着，于是那句话反复在他耳边游荡，几乎将他震垮。  
他没意识到自己的笑容收了回去，换成了他陷入慌乱时时常有的表情。  
而这表情却被Henley真真切切的看在眼里，仿佛恶作剧成功了一般，甚至看到Daniel的惊异而感到更加兴起了。  
“我还惊讶你一直没发现呢。”Henley接着说道，“你难道不是一般对这种事情很敏感的吗？介于你永远能在魔术结束后勾到恰好迷上你的姑娘。”  
“我……”Daniel可算挤出一个音节，但再也说不出之后的话了。  
他在被她爱着，一直被她爱着——这是他从未想过的。  
对于女孩的心思，他一向猜的很准，他能轻易地迷倒任何一位姑娘，让她们陷入一场短暂而没有后续麻烦的甜蜜热恋，而分手后谁都不会因此后悔，这就像是他与生俱来的自带技能。  
但他从未这样想过Henley。  
Henley眼里有一种闪闪发光的东西，他不觉得那种东西属于他，尽管他开始渐渐妒忌起Henley那双眼睛望向的任何一件事物。  
他矛盾着，希望她是那种他能一眼看透的姑娘，又不希望她是。  
他是J.Daniel Atlas，他编织着希望，创造着梦想，展示给所有人虚幻而美好的魔术，而他自己却不敢相信这些东西的存在——魔术的背后，是他二十几年如一日的反复练习，是他熬夜敲定的精心设计，是他屡屡做到万无一失的坚持和谨慎，而不是奇迹。  
奇迹会发生在他的双手中，会发生在他的舞台上，却永远不会发生在他和她之间——他是这样以为的。  
他从未这样想过Henley，他从不敢这样想。他时时流淌在血管里的自信遇到了Henley就仿佛全都被装在一个极易破碎的泡泡里，如果事情不像他所想象的那样，如果Henley对他的情感不像他希望的那样，那会毁了他。  
那会毁了J.Daniel Atlas，他的骄傲。  
而她现在这样轻描淡写的说着自己的心情，又偏偏在宣布她要离开他之后——这分明是在告诉他，这一切都已经过去，已经不再重要。  
他的胆怯，他唯一的胆怯，让他失去了她。  
“Lionel Shrike，”Henley接着说道，“如果不是偶然在电视上看到了他的表演，我不会想学习魔术。但是你，Danny，你是我下决心要做魔术师的原因。”  
“你很混蛋，很多时候我忍受不了你。但人们不一定总喜欢着他们爱的那个人不是吗？所以尽管如此，每一次我想着‘差不多该对你翻篇了吧’之后不久，我又会重新意识到，我果然还是爱着你。”  
“我总认为我很聪明。甚至现在，我还在为你居然还没有发现我很早之前就认识你而感到窃喜。最开始我觉得你没有你想象的那么聪明，Danny，但这三年来，我渐渐意识到我也没有我想像的那么聪明。”  
“我不想做‘魔术师的助手’，也不想做‘别的魔术师’。在你也许一辈子都不会认识我，和我做你的助手之间，我曾以为我做了正确的选择。三年了，有时候我自己都搞不清楚，我到底是在惧怕独自一人上台，还是仅仅想延长能待在你身边的时间。”  
“也许我早该离开了，我本来就不应该拖到现在。我想成为你人生中有意义的一个人，我不确定我现在是不是，但我知道，你身边是没有位置留给另一个魔术师的。而我是真的很想做一个魔术师，这个想法起源于你，但渐渐开始与你无关了。”  
“你不需要一个魔术师搭档，而我不想做一个魔术师助手，所以大概，就是这样了。”  
“其实那个洛杉矶的机会并没有多么好，也并不是我真正想要的，但我只是需要一个契机，来告诉我自己，我真的该下定决心离开了。”  
Daniel一直没有插话。  
他还能说什么呢？他清楚的知道，无论他说什么，都无法阻止他一直以来想要维持的平衡假象被打破。假象终归是假象，即使它能暂时遮蔽住真实，让你可以逃避一小会儿，以为一切都不会变，但总有一天，真实会撕破一个口子，冲撞着朝你袭来。  
他什么都不能说，Henley已经抢占了先机，让他无论说什么，都只是徒增两个人的纷扰罢了。  
正如她所言，他同样清楚的知道，Henley想要的，不是现在的他能给的，而他也没有任何理由阻止Henley去追寻她真正想要的东西。  
因为他们一直看向同一个方向。  
“再见，Danny。”Henley说，“祝你好运，J.Daniel Atlas。”  
Daniel无法告别的如此轻松。  
他还有着一直没能告诉她，甚至一直没敢理清的话，但他想他再也没有机会说了。  
他没有说再见，他什么也没说。  
随着Henley关门的声音响起，就像是触动了什么开关一般，Daniel难以维持刚才支撑他站立的力气。  
他跌落到沙发上，随后一头扎在沙发扶手旁堆积的靠枕里。  
这个结局是他早就料想到的，从他认识Henley的第一天开始，他就知道Henley轻轻带上门、门锁发出的“咔哒”声、Henley的小皮靴踩在地上发出的声音越来越小越来越远直到再也听不见，是总会发生的。  
总会发生的，她总会离开。而Daniel甚至从没想过去挽留她。  
他拿什么挽留她呢？  
他的手中头一次空空如也，像是什么都抓不住也变不出了似的，不再有魔法，不再有花式，不再有那种牢牢的把一切都紧紧握在手心的感觉。  
他试着攥了攥手指，手心里只有空气的触感。  
眩晕、疲累和没由来的不安一瞬间淹没了他，把一切能抵御他不受伤害的保护机制耗尽抽空，让他鼻腔生疼，胸口急需大量的氧气维持起伏，身体没有一点力气。  
他臣服于黑暗，放弃抵抗似的闭上眼睛。  
他想，他正在坠入爱河。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【附上Daniel/Henley的时间线】  
> 第一年 相识，Henley决定做Daniel助手，Daniel在他们第一次上场前送她一朵玫瑰，A black rose for a black day（删减），同年Daniel说Henley胖。  
> 第二年 Henley继续做Daniel助手，此期间Henley带Daniel看过Lula的表演（从兔子里变出帽子），但Daniel对Lula评价很低（二流极客地下魔术师），Lula对Daniel同样（无法忍受的控制狂）。  
> 第三年 Henley继续做Daniel助手，在她计划中她本应在此时辞职开始自己的事业，但她没有选择离开。  
> 第四年 Henley终于下定决心离开Daniel成为魔术师（本故事发生的时间段）。  
> 第五年Daniel和Henley分开的一年，期间Daniel一直在视奸Henley的个人网站并匿名留言。  
> 第六年 NYSM1剧情开始，四骑士集结，Daniel和Henley重逢，进入计划准备期。  
> 第七年 从四骑士首秀到NYSM1结局处，四人正式加入The eye,Daniel和Henley终于牵手。  
> 第八年 四骑士的潜伏磨合期，Henley因“受够了等待”而离开。  
> 第九年Lula成为新的女骑士加入The eye，NYSM2剧情。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，食用愉快。


End file.
